Son of the Moon, Grandson of Death
by uchihaskitsune22
Summary: After the failed Retreival mission, Naruto finds that his mom is still alive and has come to take him with her and two other friends to her world. Finding he is a Demi-god how will he deal with the challenges and troubles that the future has in store for him. Armed with a bow and arrow and a sword he faced in the past will he be able to face the new challenges ahead of him?
1. Family Reunion and New Places

**CHAPTER 1: Family Reunion and New Places**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and The Olympians all right belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan respectively**

* * *

The last thing I remember was getting a lightning covered fist thru my chest, Kuramas voice shouting to hang on that he would try to keep me alive, then nothing but darkness.

* * *

Naruto was lying unconscious at the edge of the river in the Valley Of The End while Kurama tried to heal the hole in his chest that the last Uchiha put with his Chidori, when a bright light appeared at the foot of the Valley where two people stepped out.

One was a tall man with hair as black as the coldest night and eyes as black as obsidian rocks, he was dressed in a standard issue ANBU pants and shirt with a helm imprinted in the back of his shirt, a sword dangling from a belt in his hip, a staff on his left hand and a helm that kept on changing forms and seem to suck in the light. This was Hades, God of the Underworld and Wealth, and Naruto's Grandfather

The other form was a 5 feet tall woman dressed in a green dress and a white shirt underneath it, she had auburn hair and silvery eyes that shined like the moon, and a silver bow was slung across her back, a pair of hunting knives in her hips. This was Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt and the Wilderness, Chastity and Maidenhood, and Naruto's Mother.

When Artemis saw the prone form of Naruto bleeding out she rush to his side to check over him while Hades looked around the Valley and was impressed by the destruction his grandson could cause, until he sensed a presence approaching rapidly towards their position, when he turned around he saw the last student of his dead son.

Kakashi was following the scent of Naruto along with Pakkun hoping to arrive in time to help capture his wayward student and help to bring him back to the village, when he arrived at the Valley he was surprised by the destruction and could identify the effects of his Chidori in the Valley's walls, when he spotted Naruto's body near the river being treated by a woman he instantly recognized he paled considerably but when he turned to the other figure he paled even more recognizing his sensei's father, bowing deeply to both "Artemis-sama, Hades-sama what are you doing here? I thought you promised never to set foot in this world ever again since the Kyubi attacked and Minato-sensei died sealing it in Naruto." He said hoping to get some answers or simply survive the encounter to report the failure of the mission to Tsunade so she could help Naruto.

Artemis ignored the appearance of Kakashi in favor of cutting pieces of Ambrosia so she could feed it to her son and help the Kyubi speed his healing, after force-feeding him small pieces she took her canteen and poured down his throat some Nectar, when she was done healing her son she started to cut off his clothes and gazing like only a mother could to his still sleeping son.

Hades seeing his niece tend to his grandson's wounds decided to answer Kakashi's question "We came back to pick Naruto and take back with us so he can be with his family, and maybe find some happiness in our world, besides between you and me, I'm hoping that if we bring Naruto back Artemis will start to open up a little towards our family again and not just her hunters" he said and ended in whispers while Kakashi started to snicker at the somewhat laid-back attitude his sensei's father acted, it reminded him how his sensei used to be when out of missions and hanging around the village.

"So this is the last time we get to see Naruto around this world?" Kakashi asked with a bit of sadness in his voice knowing this could be the last time he saw his student and little brother.

"No, he can comeback anytime and bring friends if he wants, but first let's take him back to the village to let him rest and say goodbye, while he does that Uncle will take some jutsu scrolls so he can learn them back home. Wont you uncle?" Artemis spoke for the first time since she arrived with a smile towards Hades who could only nod at the tone he heard from his niece.

"It's good to see you again Kakashi-kun how have you been hope Jiraiya hasn't corrupted you like he did many men back in Konoha" Kakashi could only sweat and tried to hide his 'Icha-Icha' before she decide to go over his stuff in search of the book… again.

The trip back to Konoha was uneventful, well as eventful as it can be running away from a pissed mother when she found that Kakashi tried to slip his book in her baby boy's hip-pouch thinking it would be the best spot to hide it thinking she wouldn't go and check her son's pouch. Yep a nice quite run back to the village, when the gates came in sight Kakashi dropped down to the main road with Artemis glaring at him and Hades snickering quietly trying not to get his niece angry at him.

They saw that a crowd had formed at the gates with Sakura, Tsunade and the rest of the Rookie 12 that weren't in the 'Sasuke-Retrieval-Mission' Kakashi walked straight towards Tsunade with Sasuke's hitai-ate and handed it wordlessly to her without looking towards Sakura knowing she would try to pin Sasuke's leaving as Naruto's fault. When Tsunade saw the hitai-ate she had a sense of fear thinking that Naruto died trying to bring the traitor back but when she was about to ask Kakashi about Naruto he simply stepped out of her vision and pointed to the two new figures.

Artemis was staring at the girls with a critical eye and tried to assess the potential they had to see if she could recruit someone so Naruto wouldn't be to lonely, while Hades decided to look around the village his son and grandson grew up until he saw that Tsunade was staring at them with wide eyes, tapping his niece in the shoulder and pointing towards Tsunade.

"Tsunade-hime good to see you again after so long, I see you took the Old Monkeys job finally" he said with a smirk towards the gapping Hokage. "Tsunade-sama? Is that really you? You don't look a day over 30! How did you do that?!" Artemis practically shouted in the same way the villagers heard Naruto shout his dreams "Sh-Shut up you gaki! You shouldn't ask that to me" Tsunade answered with and embarrassed face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE AND WHY ARE THEY CARING THE BAKA?! AND WHERE IS SASUKE-KUN?!" The conversation was interrupted by a screech that made many cringe in agony while some glared at the girl that didn't know who was in front of her.

"Forehead, shut up don't you know that that is Uzumaki Kushina the 'Red-Hot-Blooded-Habanero' and that is the 'Silent One' Namikaze Hades the father of the Yondaime" Ino answered with exasperation in her voice towards Sakura not seeing the look Artemis was giving her. "She is also the second strongest woman in the Elemental Nations just behind Tsunade-Sama" Tenten added with stars in her eyes while looking at Artemis's weapons knowing they would be of great quality. Sakura was stunned at the information she just heard and just decided to shut her mouth and would beat Naruto when he woke up for failing in bringing back 'her Sasuke-kun'

The next day Naruto woke up to the bright ceiling of the hospital and remembered failing to beat Sasuke and failing his promise to Sakura, he heard the door of his room open and saw Tsunade and Jiraiya walking in followed by a man and a woman, he simply stared at them trying to assess if they were here to hurt him or what.

"Naruto, good to see you awake, I want to introduce some people to you" Tsunade said when she saw that Naruto was awake "Baa-chan! Ero-sennin! Good to see you" he said towards them with a smile that reminded everybody in the room of Minato, Artemis and Hades were laughing at the tick-marks that appeared in Jiraiya and Tsunade's face at the nicknames Naruto had for them "Damn you Gaki! Stop calling me old/a pervert!" they shouted in unison at the smirking Naruto.

"Anyways this woman here is Artemis, and the old man over there is Hades… they are your mom and grandfather" Tsunade stated bluntly while Naruto gapped at the information he just received, he never noticed when the woman moved from her spot by the door until she was hugging him like a lifeline, he started to tear up feeling his heart complete again when she hugged him, and started to hug her back with as much strength as her, when both felt being hug by the man Naruto felt complete for the first time in several years. Jiraiya and Tsunade left knowing they would need time alone to catch up.

After a teary family reunion Artemis said she needed to go pick up something's and to talk to a few people while she left Hades decided to tell Naruto the whole History of their world knowing he would need it desperately, when they finished Naruto was discharged from the Hospital and Hades decided to celebrate with a meal, knowing anything he tried to cook would either be uneatable or would burn he told Naruto to pick a restaurant to eat. After seeing the Ramen-eating machine that was his grandson and a good talk with one of the few instructors that liked Naruto by the name of Umino Iruka they left so Naruto could pack his things for tomorrow.

* * *

**_(THE NEXT MORNING)_**

Naruto was walking besides his grandfather when he spotted his friends and the rest of the Rookie 12 entering the hospital, after telling Hades he would see him in the Hokage Tower when he finished saying goodbye to his friends he took off to catch up.

The Rookies that went in the failed 'S-R-M' were talking with the rest of the Rookies when they saw Naruto entering the room, Ino being the first one to spot him greeted him with a smile "Hey Naruto good to see you up and running away from the hospitals… like always" she finish with a smirk at the scowling face of one of her childhood friends while Shikamaru and Choji were laughing at the banter between the blonds.

The rest of the Rookies laughed a bit while Sakura simply scowled at seeing Naruto thinking it was his fault Sasuke ran away from to village "Why are you here Naruto-baka shouldn't you be training to uhh I don't know maybe fail another mission or something?" she said with venom in her voice thinking he came to bug her with another date now that 'her beloved Sasuke-kun' was out of the way.

Naruto was hurt by the way Sakura was treating him and wanted to say something but knew his grandfather and his mom were waiting for him so they could go back so he decided to ignore her "Well I actually came to say goodbye to you all." Knowing he was going to get an outburst from Ino he plowed on "My mom and Grandfather came to pick me up so we could leave the village and go back home, I know its sudden and all but I will come back to visit someday soon I promise" he finished saying and looked up to see the stunned faces of his friends and the sadness in Hinata's eyes.

"It won't matter if you leave or not Naruto-baka we will be better without you, besides I bet even if you leave to train you won't be stronger than my Sasuke-kun, I bet it was your fault he ran away, you and that damn Demon Fox…" she was unaware of the damage she was causing both with her friends and comrades, she would have said more but she was punched in the face, stunned seeing it was Ino, her best friend since she was a child just punched her "What's your problem Ino-pig?! Why did you just hit me?!" she screeched making Kiba and Akamaru to hold their ears in pain while the rest cringed at the volume.

"My problem is that you just insulted two of my best friends Forehead, I met Naruto before I even met you and he always stood by my side along with Shikamaru and Choji, so stop insulting him we knew Sasuke only wanted power to kill his older brother, he is just a coward and a brat that ran away when he saw he was getting outclassed"

Ino would have said more when Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and stepped close to Sakura and without missing a beat he took his shirt off "This Sakura is what that teme did to me" he said pointing at the scar above his heart and turning around showing it went thru his back as well "when he rammed a Chidori thru my chest while using his Cursed Mark, he is nothing but a traitor and a brat" he said with an ice-cold tone.

He turned around to the others "I've got to tell you guys something, remember the Kyubi Attack and how the Yondaime killed it" at the nods of the Rookies he continued "He couldn't kill it, you can't kill a massive chakra construct, he had to seal it in someone… that someone was me, since I was a baby I've been hated and ignored except by a few that see me as me and not the Kyubi, I tell you this in hope of you accepting me as me Uzumaki Naruto genin of Konoha and your friend and not the Demon Fox the villagers see me as" he finished with his head bowed down waiting for the hate-filled words but he went wide-eyed when only Sakura looked at him with hate, the rest simply had a smile in the girls case and smirks in the rest of the guys, Kiba stepped up.

"It doesn't matter if you have the Kyubi inside you still Naruto, my prank buddy and friend right guys?" he turned around towards the rest to see them agreeing with Kiba's statement and that made him teary-eyed "Well I think it's time I leave my mom and grandpa are waiting" Naruto stated and was turning around when Tenten asked him who were his mom and grandfather "Ohh you saw them caring me in the day we got back from the retrieval mission" Tenten and the rookies were stunned "Your mom is Uzumaki Kushina?! And your grandfather is Namikaze Hades?!" was the last thing he heard before closing the door and leaving for the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Artemis had made great time going from Konoha to Nami no Kuni in a day to pick Zabuza's sword and prayed to Hephaestus to take the sword and change it so it could hurt the monsters in her world, and knowing her uncle he would make Hephaestus use Stygian Iron so it could also hurt mortals incase Naruto came back in the future.

Now here she was waiting for her son and the father of the two girls that had caught her eye, after what seemed hours Naruto came in smiling like a fox who pranked someone, after he greeted Tsunade and everybody in the room they sat down to talk when Ino and her father came in along with Tenten and her sensei.

"Inoichi, Gai-san good to see you again, how have you been?" she greeted her best friend's husband and one of the kids she helped when she was living as Kushina. "Kushina-chan! Good to see you too Inora is great, so can I ask why you wanted to meet with Ino-chan" he greeted back "Yes I would also like to know why you wanted to talk to my Youthful student" Gai stated with all the Youth he could in the presence of a legend like Uzumaki Kushina.

"That is something I really can't tell you as men but trust me I won't hurt them" they both got the hidden meaning in her words and decided to step out of the office and wait for the girls "Now Naruto and my Uncle can stay since they know who I truly am same with Ero-Jiraiya and Tsunade-baa-chan" Artemis stated with a grin at the shouts of 'Damn you Gaki for making your mom call us that', turning back to see both Ino and Tenten she started to analyzed them closer. Both Ino and Tenten were confused at seeing the older Uzumaki circle around them with a gaze like a hawk and turn to give Naruto a questioning look which he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well they seem to be hunters material and they would do good" they heard the red-head say which only increased their curiosity "What are you talking about, join what the Hunter-nin corps or something" Tenten decided to question, when she heard Naruto chuckle she turned her glare towards him making him wisely shut up.

"No my dear I mean to join my Hunters. My real name is Artemis and I'm the goddess of the moon" she said while changing back to her real form, leaving both Ino and Tenten gasping. They could only nod at her and accepted the offer.

After saying their goodbyes both Ino and Tenten stepped besides Naruto who had changed his clothes to a pair of ANBU issue pants, combat boots, a black vest with several pockets that they figured hold several weapon scrolls that Tenten sold to him, a silver shirt with both his mom's and grandfather's symbols in the sleeves and a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plating on the back of them. Tenten could see Ino's hand in the change of outfit and thought her new matron and his grandfather also had a hand if the smirks all three were wearing were any indication.

After walking for several minutes she saw both gods start to glow until right in front of her appeared what seemed to be a mirror, she saw both of the gods walk towards it and step into, she was stunned but when she saw them beaconing the three of them she simply shrugged it and thought _'I will probably see more weird shit so it doesn't matter' _when the three finally got through the portal they were amazed at the view of the city they got, it was huge with buildings as tall as the Hokage Mountain and it was all made of metal and glass.

The group of two gods, two new hunters and a demigod were walking down a hill when they spotted a bigger hill with a Pine tree at the top, both Artemis and Hades stopped walking making Naruto and the girls stop in their tracks.

"Now son this is Camp Half-Blood this is where you will be staying, you will train and make friends ok sochi?" Artemis said with both love and a bit of pain having to let go of his son when they finally reunited but she knew that they would see each other in the winter solstice and would then introduce him to his new sisters. "And remember don't let anybody walk over you, you are stronger but also remember to be humble and loyal just like my son was, we will claim you at dinner in a few hours alright? You will stay in your mothers cabin, and remember, Zeus will summon you when he finds out so stay frosty until then"

Hades said while winking towards his Grandson making Naruto chuckle and nod while he hugged his mom and started to walk towards the Pine while waving to his friends. When they saw him turn around Artemis flashed Tenten and Ino back to her camp to introduce them to their sister-in-arms and Hades back in the Underworld to do his work.

* * *

After a few minutes Naruto made it to the top of the hill and stood at the base of the Pine tree admiring its beauty when he heard something getting closer to his position from the House he could see in the valley, when he looked up he saw a Centaur, even after hearing about the monsters and gods Naruto was still left speechless when he saw the man trot towards him.

"Welcome young demi-god my name is Chiron, Trainer of heroes and this camp activities director. What is your name?" the Centaur introduced himself while eyeing Naruto trying to determine his godly parent.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I come from the Elemental Nations" Naruto said while grinning and walking with the centaur that had a gob smacked face which made Naruto laugh out loud.

Chiron had heard of the Elemental Nations from other gods that had visited, he never expected a demi-god from that place to come to the camp, normally the stayed there because they became powerful enough on their own and the monsters couldn't get to the place so he simply nodded and gave him the tour of the camp and explained how the things worked, after the tour he was taken to the Big House where he met the Camp's Director Dionysus also known as 'Mr. D'.

"What is this Chiron who is the brat?" Mr. D said annoyed his alone time was interrupted "Mr. D this is Naruto Uzumaki the new camper, he just got here this afternoon, he is from that place" Chiron said with a small smile in his face knowing that would get Mr. D attention.

"Really you are from the Elemental Nations eh? What village?" Mr. D said now curious of this demi-god, "Ninja from Konoha sir." Naruto said while he straightened a bit at the god in front of him "It's a pleasure to meet the brother of my mother and the God of Wine and Madness" he finished with a smirk at the end.

Mr. D was liking the boy more and more "So you are from the village Demeter's Son builds with the Son of Ares hmm? Well that is all well and good why don't you go join the activities of the afternoon until its dinner when we will introduce you to the rest of the camp" he said while dismissing both Chiron and Naruto, who was lead to the practice area where he would join in the archery class with some of the Apollo cabin and the Athena cabin.

Annabeth was waiting with the rest of her brothers and sisters for the Archery lesson to start, she never expected for Chiron to arrive with a new demi-god but decided to let it go, when Chiron introduced the new guy with a Japanese name she got curious but decided to wait till the end to introduce herself and ask her questions, what she didn't expected was to look up to him and blush like she did when Luke would talk to her, she pushed those thought out of her mind for a while and tried to focus on the lesson.

When Naruto got the bow in his hands he felt it was good but not perfect like his mom said it should feel, but thought it must be because it wasn't made for him so he simply put the arrow in its place and pulled the string, he calmed his breathing like Tenten taught him to do with kunai's and shuriken's and let the arrow fly, when he didn't hear the rest of the classes arrow to hit their mark he looked around to see the campers staring at him with wide eyes, he turned around to the target and saw the arrow impaled deep in the bull's-eye and chuckled a bit seeing his mother was right he would be great with both throwing weapons and arrows.

The rest of the class went by pretty fast and soon it was time for dining before he made his way to the dining pavilion he was approached by the counselor or the Apollo cabin Lee Fletcher.

"Hey Blondie! No not you Michael the new guy! Hi I'm Lee Fletcher counselor of the Apollo Cabin and was wondering if you knew who your Godly parent is?" he said while running towards him thinking he might get a new brother.

"Oh well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I know my father is mortal and my mom is and Olympian Goddess that's all I know, sooo tell me why does everybody was surprised by what I did back there" Lee was stumped here was this guy that was good as any of his brothers and makes it look like a big deal.

"It's a big deal man, normally only and child of Apollo can make those shots but even the starters don't hit the bull's-eye every damn time in their first try" Lee started to rant while Naruto chuckled at his cousins antics he decided to mess with him even more.

"Really? Back home everybody could hit a bull's-eye 9 out 10 times with kunai's and shuriken's so that's why I don't think it was a big deal mate" he loved the way Lee's jaw dropped to the ground, he kept on laughing when Lee catched up to him and they started to talk about the camp and what they did on a daily-basis when they finally made it to the dining pavilion Lee went towards the Apollo's table while Naruto moved towards the table that Chiron and Mr. D were sitting when he finally arrived Mr. D rose from his seat "Good evening campers today we had a new arrival he is from a faraway place where demi-gods become legends without knowing what they truly are, he is from the Elemental Nations, a war-torn world that is separated in villages and are as powerful as sons of 'The Big Three' please welcome Naruto Uzumaki" several campers were wondering if Mr. D was screwing with the newbie's name just for fun or if what he said was true about where he was from.

"Prove you have this mythical power newbie, I bet you are just a joke" a guy from the Ares cabin decided to call out Naruto's 'bluff' "Alright if you want to see it" answered Naruto with and easy smile that made several girls in the Aphrodite cabin to squeal at how cute he looked and made his way to a pillar where everybody could see him, he simply put his foot on the pillar and started to walk normally when he got to the top he simply cut the flow of chakra to his feet and flipped around when he was about to land, he turned around to the a bigger set of stunned faced campers "I can also do this" after saying that he started to channel his chakra to his right hand to perform his father's personal technique.

When Mr. D saw the jutsu he had one thought _'so his son had a son with one of his nieces and decided to bring him here, so he brought a Jinchuriki, what is in the future for us that you saw Uncle Hades?' _while he was thinking this Naruto had run towards a pillar and pushed the orb into it. "Rasengan!"

And they saw the pillar started to break down by the power of the energy sphere, after he ended the jutsu he saw that everybody had their jaws on the floor, well a table full with blonds and another with beautiful girls and handsome guys had different expressions, the blonds had a gleam in their eyes trying to figure out how he did all those things, while the girls in the other table had a dreamy expression and some of the older girls had drool coming out of their mouths, Naruto cursed at that time when he saw the expressions.

When everybody was back to normal after the display by Naruto they were about to start eating food and were finishing offering some food to the gods when the surprises kept on coming that night. Above Naruto two symbols started to glow the first was a full moon with a bow and arrow across it and above that one was a helm circled by a ring black flames. Chiron and the campers gasped at both symbols while Mr. D was surprised by who his mother was when the symbols faded Chiron and the rest of the camp bowed "All Hail Naruto Uzumaki Son of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt and the Wilderness, Chastity and Maidenhood, and Grandson of Hades, God of the Underworld and Wealth" Chiron bellowed and before they could move to ask questions Naruto was flashed away by Mr. D towards Olympus when he received a summons from his father.

* * *

When Naruto's vision cleared he saw he was standing in the biggest Throne Room he ever seen even if he had only seen Koyuki's throne room which of course couldn't compare to the gods Throne Room, he saw his mother sitting in her throne and saw his grandfather flash by his side with a smirk towards Zeus.

Naruto bowed towards Zeus first, when he had prayed respect he turn towards his mother's throne and saw the hunters glaring at him while Tenten and Ino waving dressed in the hunters outfit with several scrolls attached to their parkas he bowed to them "Mom, sisters good to finally meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki…" he was cut off by Ino "Oh come on Whiskers that isn't the real you" she said with a smirk that was mimicked by both his mom and Tenten and heard his grandfather snicker "Sh-Shut up Ino-chan here I am trying to look cool and you had to ruin my fun" he pouted which made several gods laugh a little.

"Well now that we are all gather here, Artemis, Hades, please explain why the both of you broke your vows over the river Styx" Zeus ordered his brother and daughter.

When Artemis and Hades had finished explaining what had happened "Hm, so you brought the Jinchuriki here so he could have what we call a 'normal' life because he was hated by the majority of the villagers except those two girls in your hunt?" Hera asked with a hint of approval at the way both Hades and Artemis cared for their family even if Hades only showed it towards the boy and his wife.

"That is the truth why he is here though Artemis took advantage of the trip to bring in new blood to her hunt" Hades answered "Well he might have a better life over here but if I may ask for something" Zeus asked after getting a nod from both "Athena please check the seal that is holding the Kyubi I know you have a bigger and better understanding of seals than any of us"

At Athena's nod she made her way towards Naruto and asked him to show her the seal and lay on the ground. When he took off his shirt the majority of the gods and the hunters cringed at the scar that was above his heart "Where did you get that scar kid?" Ares asked knowing that if the kid could survive that wound he was both a powerful ally and a great sparring partner "I got it when I was sent to retrieve a 'friend' that ran away from the village to gain more power, he rammed his lighting covered fist thru my chest if I hadn't deflected it with my jutsu he would have made my heart implode"

He explained the battle while Athena went over the seal, when she finished she told him he could stand up and put on his shirt

"His seal is perfect nothing can make the Kyubi escape the seal, they are tied together and unless he releases the seal the Kyubi will never get out" Athena said while both Hades and Artemis had proud smiles "I knew my boy was incredible with seals but he excelled himself with this one" Hades stated making various gods chuckle.

"Well that's good to know that I can actually let Kurama out if I'm about to die" Naruto stated not so quietly as he thought he did, when he didn't heard anything he looked up to see the gods with a questioning look "What? Yes I can talk to the Kyubi his real name is Kurama and we've been friends since I was five years old, and has kept me alive in more than one occasion" he said with pride knowing he was one of the few to actually make the strongest of the Biju to be friendly.

When the meeting was over several gods left for their temples, Zeus left after giving Naruto a warning for the future because he could feel something big would hit both worlds, and his blessing of safe passage thru the sky, Hera simply smiled at him and left same with Demeter and Aphrodite, Poseidon also left after talking with Naruto a bit and seeing he had an affinity towards water that made him smile, Hephaestus left after giving him two packages and wishing him luck in his life, Ares left after shaking hands with Naruto and saying that they should spar and if he wanted he could teach him a lesson or two about swords that made Naruto smirk, Dionysus left after he was told that Artemis would return Naruto back to camp later, so he left to see his wife before he had to leave, Hermes left right away because he had to do some deliveries, Athena left after giving Naruto some scrolls on sealing that she kept from back when she studied under Mito Uzumaki "Take care young demi-god I hope you do well with those scrolls just like your father did and look after my daughter Annabeth for me please" she said before flashing away to talk with Annabeth before she went to sleep, the only ones left in the throne room were Apollo, Hades, Artemis and her Hunters so they decided to talk more in Artemis's temple.

* * *

"So when were you planning on telling me that you had a son?! You are a mean little sister you know that? Hiding the fact I had a nephew hurts" Apollo started to cry while holding Artemis in a bear hug which made Naruto and Hades laugh while the hunters scowled at Apollo.

Artemis hit her brother upside the head and glared at him "I hid him from you because you would have tried to either corrupt him or spoil him and besides you wouldn't have been able to know of him until I got him back from Konoha anyways, now that he is here and you can get to know him better, but try and corrupt him and I will make you suffer" she said while she stared down her twin, Apollo could only nod in fear and knew she would go thru with her threat.

"Now girls ask all your questions, and please one at a time" she turned to her hunters and sat down with them, one girl with a tiara in her head signifying she was the second-in-command decided to speak for all her sisters "Milady how can you be so calm about this he is a boy you shouldn't have claimed him he could be just like the rest of the men, a pig-headed bastard that only thinks about himself…"

Before she could continue she received a punch in her cheek and felt the tip of a knife at her throat, she looked up to find herself pinned to the ground by the two new girls that came back from the Elemental Nations "Don't talk about my brother like that bitch he is not like the men you might have met before, he always puts his family and friends before even in a mission, he helped smoke out the perverts in the village and tagged them so we could beat them up" the blond one told her while the brunette poked the knife's edge against her throat

"He saved me from being raped one night, after that he walked me home and was attacked by the guys friends that decided to get revenge on him for stopping him he took a kunai to the thigh pushing me away and another thru the hand, so you better shut up and get to know him better before you speak about him" and with that said both got up and went to sit by Artemis who looked ashamed at the Way her lieutenant spoke before she even met him. It went like that several more questions that she answered with both Ino's and Tenten's help.

"Good to meet you nephew it's good to see Artemis open up to us a little bit more, and before you start saying anything here look at this" Apollo handed him a mirror and what he saw made Naruto gasp. His cerulean blue eyes had changed his right eye was obsidian black while his left one was silver just like his mothers eyes, his hair had lost some of his spikiness and fell down to his shoulders now and it looked orange he couldn't help but smirk at how cool he looked now "Now tell me more about yourself little nephew" and with that Apollo got to know who truly was his nephew and knew that great things would be in his future and that he would find love pretty soon.

When the Hunters had finished their questions they decided to follow Ino's and Tenten's advice of knowing their mistress son, which made both Ino and Tenten smirk knowing that Naruto would have them warm up to him in a few moments, and after a few hours had gone they knew they had won when they saw several hunters being more comfortable around Naruto and even accepted being called 'Big Sister' or in the case of the younger looking 'Little Sister' even Zoë Nightshade had warmed up a bit towards Naruto, when Ino started to pester Naruto to open the gifts Hephaestus gave him and he tried to run away from her shouting to let him go or he would prank her even if they weren't in the same state she didn't let go until she had Tenten hit him upside the head with her Bo-staff he finally started to unravel the packages the first one surprised him, he saw it was a beautifully crafted silver bow that reminded him of his mothers bow when he turned to show it to her he saw the smirk

"It seems Hephaestus came thru with one of the favors I asked him, it will transform in to a smaller form so you can carry it around everywhere and the mortals metal detectors won't be able to pick it up, now open the bigger one dear" with that he put down the bow and walked to the bigger package and started to unwrapping it when he finally got the paper of his breath hitched.

He recognized the sword and the way Tenten had stars in her eyes he figure that she recognized the sword, it was a six foot tall sword that had a hole underneath the tip of the blade and a semicircle by the handle, he recognized it from his past battles against the sword and its demon of a wielder.

"You remember it? Good I saw the battle and went to get it before we left so your Grandfather could give you a gift, I know you will make great things with that blade by your side" he heard his mother say behind him, he smiled towards his Grandfather and thanked him

"I gave Hephaestus the stygian iron it's made of now and here use this to keep it secure to your back" he gave Naruto a belt with a slot perfect for the Kubikiribocho to fit and not move with every step.

* * *

The next morning he woke back in a cabin he didn't recognize when he was looking around he saw two cabinets one tall around six to seven foot tall and a long one made of glass, he saw a note attached to the long one

'_Dear sochi_

_I sent you back to your cabin back at camp when you fell asleep, admiring your new sword and bow, I set it in the tall cabinet next to this one along with your bow, it also contains several kunai's, arrows, and shuriken's all made of stygian iron and chakra metal so you can combine your elements with them. Take care my dear we will see each other again._

_Love: Mom_

He smirked and went to check his weapons cabinet, when he opened it his jaw dropped he literally had an armory in the cabinet, he smiled while grabbing Kubikiri and went to practice with it. When he arrived at the arena he started to warm up.

After an hour of warming up he started to do some slashes trying to get familiar with the swords weight, after he finished getting used to the weight he heard someone clapping, he turned around and saw Ares and a girl her age which he guessed was the War God's daughter "Lord Ares what can I do for you this morning?" Naruto asked with a polite bow which made Ares smirk knowing the kid was acting like this because his favorite daughter was with him.

"At ease Naruto, you don't have to act like that just because my daughter Clarisse is here. Now I brought her here because she is the one that will help you in wielding that big-ass sword of yours" and with his part said and done he left in a spiral of fire, when Naruto turned to greet the girl he started to sweat at the smirk the girl had "All right let's get started" Clarisse said with a sadistic smirk.

* * *

**_(TIME-SKIP: 2 YEARS)_**

Grover was in the back of an old Camaro where his best friend and his mother were arguing about him going to a camp where he could train and his best friend not wanting to leave his mother.

They barely noticed the lighting that fell in front and send them spiraling out of control and into a ditch, Grover was losing conscious when they saw someone ripping the door off and started to pull them out, the figure gave Grover a square of Ambrosia which helped Grover stay conscious, when they started to climb the hill towards the pine tree they saw the foe that was chasing Percy and his mom decided to buy them time. While she was evading the Minotaur Percy and Grover made it to the top of the Hill, she lost her focus when Percy shouted to run and get to the top with them when she was grabbed by the meaty hand of the Minotaur, she turned her head to look at her son for one last time and she uttered her last word "GO!" and she disappeared in a shower of golden dust.

"Grover take Percy into the Big House make sure Anny or Chiron look him over for any injuries to the head. GO!" and with that he knocked Percy out with a chop to the neck.

When he saw Grover cross the Property Line he pulled Kubikiri off its belt and started to advance while the Minotaur bellowed and charged him, the last thing the Minotaur felt was a slice thru the chest and then nothing. Naruto got off his crouching position and started to walk towards the pile of dust that used to be the Minotaur and picked the horn that was left behind as spoils.

He walked towards the Big House to say that he was back from hunting with his sisters when he was tackled by a blond blur, he looked down to see Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena start to check for injuries in his body either from hunting or the Minotaur he didn't know and wasn't about to ask.

When she was satisfied that he was in perfect condition "It's good to have you back Whiskers, I missed you and so has your _best friend_ so tell me where did Lady Artemis took you hunting this time?" she said the words _'best friend'_ with distaste thinking about the daughter of Ares Clarisse La Rue, he smiled at her over protective attitude and he loved her for it, he knew he wasn't alone in this world.

"It was great we went to Yellowstone Park where we looked for bears and one or two mythical monsters, you looked over the kids injuries?" he changed the subject, wanting to know if Grover would finally get his searchers license.

The next morning when Percy awoke and remembered what had happened to his mother he was about to cry when he heard the door open and a blond girl with storm grey eyes and around his age and another blond guy with an obsidian black eye and a silvery eye entered his room.

"Oh good you are awake, now what's your name and age?" The older blond asked with a contagious smile that ease Percy's worries "I'm Percy Jackson, age 12" he said while looking around the room when a glass with what looked to be lemonade appeared in his face

"Come on drink up kid it will help you heal" the girl said with an irritated look while the guy nodded at him. When he started to drink he tasted his mom's home-made blue chip cookies "So how did it tasted?" The girl asked with curiosity shinning in her eyes, he started to look guilty at not saving any for them to taste

"Like my mom's home-made cookies" he said with a small voice, "All right that's good see Anny I told you he would taste his home and not those candies that Grover found in his backpack"

At this Percy's eyes widened "Is Grover ok? Where is he?" Percy started to freak out hoping nothing bad happened to his best friend, "Calm down kid Grover is fine he is outside by the strawberry patch but first you got to meet with Mr. D and Chiron"

And with that he turned on his heel and left the room followed by the girl. Trying to know more about the people that apparently helped him he tried to start a conversation with the girl "So your name is Anny? Or it's just a nickname?" He asked a bit nervous when she turned her gaze towards him, thinking she was angry and wouldn't answered but was surprised when she did

"It's just a nickname that Naruto gave me when he first arrived here after I questioned him about his past, and since that day he has been calling me 'Anny' and well it just stucked, but only him can call me that" Annabeth answered Percy's question.

"Umm anything I should know before I do anything stupid?" Percy asked hoping to get some kind of heads up "If you run into Naruto's '_best friend' _don't insult her or her cabin she will attack if you do so, that is all the advice I can give you" and with that she left with the guy he now knew was named Naruto when he turned around and recognized the wheel-chaired man sitting in front of him.

**Hope you like it, any critic will be used to help further my writing thanks.**

**As you can see I changed it a bit gave it more space between paragraphs. Thanks to all those of you have gave me a good critic and pointing out my mistakes, with your help I can make it a better story.**

**And thank all of you for reading my first attempt at a fanfiction and its great to know that you like it so far.**


	2. Initiation and We Capture a Flag

**CHAPTER 2: Initiation and We Capture a Flag**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and The Olympians all right belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan respectively. I also don't own any of the lyrics or songs that appear here. **

* * *

While Chiron was trying to convince Percy that the gods were real and that his father was one of them, Percy kept on arguing that he didn't believe in the gods and that he was just a normal kid, well as normal as an ADHD and Dyslexic kid can be.

Naruto was walking with Annabeth talking about some buildings he had seen while traveling both back in the Elemental Nations and here in the U.S.

"So care to explain better what is going on with Luke?" Naruto questioned out of the blue, Annabeth stumble up on her feet while trying to recall everything that had been going on with Luke.

Naruto knew that Annabeth had a crush on him, he knew he had feelings for the younger blond but was afraid of what they were and what could happen should he act on them. He would be making several I.M. that night.

After he listened and stored all the info on Luke's strange behavior he found Grover practicing with his reed pipes, Naruto was fond of the somewhat clumsy satyr, so they became good friends after they talked a bit, Naruto's attitude made Grover be a bit more confident with his abilities and to always strive to become better.

"So Grover what did the Council said about your latest guardian task?" Naruto asked the satyr, who after screwing up in a note in the reed pipes pulled a little plastic card. "They said it was an amazing feat even though you helped at the very end they liked the way I carried myself! I'm officially a Searcher just like my dad and Uncle Ferdinand"

When Naruto finished gawking at his friends new Searchers License they heard something explode by the toilets "Naruto… did you left one of your exploding tags flying around… again?" Grover asked while he turned to look at the disbelief in his eyes. They sprinted to where they heard the explosion and gawked at the scene they walked in.

Clarisse was happy, her best friend came back last night, after defeating the Minotaur, she was hoping to get back to training with him, and he was one of the only guys at camp that could give her a real challenge with both his ninja techniques and the skills he had worked for two years. She saw the 'princess' arguing with the kid that Naruto saved and she knew it was her duty to give him a 'welcome-to-camp' gift, after he insulted her father and knowing by the face-palm the 'princess' did that he was warned and now was free game to beat ups.

She never expected to be blasted away by water when she tried to give him a swirly as both initiation in camp and payback for the insult to her and her father. "Damn you Prissy! I will kill you! You hear me!" she started to get up and charge when she felt herself being dried by a warm draft.

When Naruto and Grover arrived they say a drenched Clarisse cursing at a shocked Percy while Annabeth tried to dry her clothes a bit, Naruto decided to help his best friend and made some hand seals and blew a warm draft of air to help Clarisse dry.

"All right what is going on here? Anny what the hell happened?" Naruto questioned the only neutral party. Before she said answered his questions she asked him if he could dry her up, after several hand seals and a few minutes, Annabeth answered.

"Well Percy here has made two of the biggest mistakes you can make when first arriving to camp, he made an ass of himself in front of Cabin 11 and after I took him out of there and was explaining the things Clarisse decided to introduce herself in her usual way, and Percy insulted her and her Cabin"

Percy thought that he did nothing wrong, he was confused and mad. Confused because nobody would tell him when he would be claimed and mad because this bully that reminded him of Nancy Bobofit decided to pick on him for being the newbie. When he saw Grover and the guy from earlier he was glad and thought that they would make Clarisse stop, he was confused when the blond guy 'Naruto' if he remembered correctly started to wiggle his hands and pushed them towards Clarisse, he was even more surprised when her clothes dried and he started to question what happened before he could explain himself he asked Annabeth, when she finished explaining he saw Naruto turn towards him.

"Alright, look Percy there are several things you should know before you keep on making an ass of yourself. First and foremost never and I mean never insult Cabin 7 or their dad, they will beat you until you are but a smear of blood got me?" when he received a nod he continued "Second never insult the girls in camp or anywhere in my presences ok?" at the questioning look he got from Percy he elaborated "Just like my mom I hate sexist males and rapist, you insult any girl and I hear about it you will regret it" he said and turned around and left towards the Arena to practice.

That night after dinner and everybody had gone to the Camp Fire Naruto left to the edge of the woods, he felt at peace and decided to unseal the guitar his uncle gave him as a birthday gift.

**_(PLAY: Buried Alive by Avenged Seven Fold)_**

**_Take the time just to listen_****_  
When the voices screaming are much too loud  
Take a look in the distance  
Try and see it all_**

**_Chances are that ya might find  
That we share a common discomfort now  
I feel I'm walking a fine line  
Tell me only if it's real_**

**_Still I'm on my way (On and on it goes)  
Vacant hope to take_**

**_Hey, I can't live in here for another day  
Darkness has kept the light concealed  
Grim as ever  
Hold onto faith as I dig another grave  
Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel  
Real as ever  
And it seems I've been buried alive_**

**_I walked the fields through the fire  
Taking steps until I found solid ground  
Followed dreams reaching higher  
Couldn't survive the fall  
Much has changed since the last time  
And I feel a little less certain now  
You know I jumped at the first sign  
Tell me only if it's real_**

**_Memories seem to fade (on and on it goes)  
Wash my view away_**

**_Hey, I can't live in here for another day  
Darkness has kept the light concealed  
Grim as ever  
Hold onto faith as I dig another grave  
Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel  
Real as ever  
And I'm chained like a slave  
Trapped in the dark  
Slammed all the locks  
Death calls my name  
And it seems I've been buried alive_**

**_Take you down now  
Burn it all out  
Throw you all around  
Get your fucking hands off me!  
What's it feel like?  
Took the wrong route  
Watch it fall apart  
Now you're knockin' at the wrong gate_**

**_For you to pay the toll  
A price for you alone  
The only deal you'll find  
I'll gladly take your soul_**

**_While it seems sick  
Sober up quick  
Psycho lunatic  
Crushing you with hands of fate  
Shame to find out when it's too late  
But you're all the same  
Trapped inside inferno awaits_**

**_Evil thoughts can hide  
I'll help release the mind  
I'll peel away the skin  
Release the dark within_**

**_This is now your life  
Strike you from the light  
This is now your life  
Die buried alive_**

**_This is now your life (what's it feel like?)  
Strike you from the light (I'll probably take your soul)  
This is now your life (what's it feel like?)  
Die buried alive (I'll probably take your soul)_**

**_This is now your life  
Die buried alive_**

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

Naruto made his way towards his ancient Greek class with the Athena's and Hermes Cabins, he was dead tired, he made several I.M to both his mother and sisters, and his grandfather, knowing that if he tried to contact either Jiraiya or Kakashi he would regret ever informing them that he liked a girl so he also called Tsunade looking for advice. When he arrived he saw Percy sitting next to the Stoll Brothers and walked over to them.

"Oi! Percy watch out for this two guys, they are known for their pranks and talent to pickpocket anybody that comes near them" he said with a smirk towards the Stoll Brothers that paled at the sound of his voice. Naruto was the only one in Camp that could keep up and even out prank the Stoll Brothers. "Well if it isn't hunter boy? How was the trip with your sisters' man?" Travis greeted while Connor shook Naruto's hands

"Well we will talk later guys" Naruto said after talking with the Stoll Brothers and Percy he started to walk away.

The first week Percy was at camp he felt he finally belonged somewhere, he made friends and started to train in the different activities the camp gave, he knew the cabin councilors were keeping an eye on him for any activities he was good at, archery was a no go when he saw the way Naruto and several other campers did it, he tried but failed… miserably, running was also a no go the Dryad that taught the class beat him every time saying that she had a lot of practice running away from love-sick gods and satyrs, wrestling well whenever he stepped into the mat, Clarisse would pulverize him, the same happened when he practiced with a spear and shields. The only activities he seem to be good at were the ones that involved water like swimming, diving, and most recently canoeing.

It was finally the day when he would have his first sword lesson with the Hermes Cabin, when they got to the Arena Luke made them wait by the stands, Percy was confused by the action and decided to get near the railing to get a view at what was going on. What he saw made his jaw drop and his eyes to almost pop off his head.

Naruto was swinging a huge-ass sword around like it weighted nothing, and he was fighting Clarisse and two of her brothers, Percy looked around the Arena and saw the rest of the Ares Cabin either bruised or being treated by some of the Apollo campers.

"Alright Clarisse lets end this" after he said that he jumped back to avoid a shield bash that one of the remaining guy attempted, forming a hand seal and lifting it above his head he said _'**Kirigakure no jutsu'**_. What happened next made Percy's jaw drop even more, mist was forming out of nowhere and started to surround the Arena several other campers tried to look thru the mist to find either the Ares Cabin or Naruto.

Clarisse cursed in her head when she saw Naruto form the hand seal, she had been there when he was training to master a technique he said was called 'Silent Killing' and had helped him to master it, she tried to steady her breath and listen where her remaining brothers were, she heard footsteps behind her, she turned and thrusted her spear to the figure she figured to be Naruto, when the figure dropped unconscious she got near it, what she saw made her eyes widen and curse yet again the technique, several moments and two thumps later she figured she was the last one of the Ares cabin standing, she heard footsteps again, in several directions with no real pattern it made her nervous and she ended making a mistake, she closed her eyes for a second, the second she opened her eyes she was leaning heavily in her spear and the mist was dissipating, she saw Naruto standing in front of her with Kubikiribocho pointed at her.

"Damn you Hunter Boy! And Damn your damn mist technique!" Everybody in the Arena chuckled at that phrase that the daughter of Ares had started to mutter and bellow from time to time for a year straight.

"Well you must also hate the 'Silent Killing' technique my grandfather made famous back home don't ya?" Percy heard Naruto tell the angry girl.

"Luke who is Naruto's grandfather? And who is his mom?" Percy asked Luke trying to know more about the enigma that was the blond with the huge-sword. "And what did he mean by the technique his grandfather 'made famous back home'" Luke smirked at Percy's curiosity getting the best of him

"He is from another world, where the demi-gods can become as strong and powerful as some gods, they have control over different elements, from what he has told Annabeth and me before he came here he was already a well know soldier in his village and a recognized hero in another country" Luke told a gob smacked Percy.

"I'm the Son of Artemis Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, while my Grandfather is Hades God of the Underworld" Percy heard Naruto's voice behind him, he turned with a shocked expression, trying to figure out how he got up the stands so quickly, he finally gave up trying to understand and left with a chuckling Luke to learn how to use a sword.

That afternoon Percy found that Luke and Naruto were two of the best Swordsmen in the last 300 years, and saw that he could be as good as them if he had a balance sword

Friday night came and the camp was in an uproar, because that night would be the First Capture the Flag of the summer, the Ares cabin and the Athena cabin were the holders of the flags since the last game back in Christmas before the winter solstice. The Ares cabin made an alliance with the Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus cabin, while Athena allied themselves with the Apollo and Hermes cabins, with several privileges traded –shower times, chore schedules, and the best slots for activities- the two biggest cabins in the whole camp, and with Artemis cabin, several campers speculated that Annabeth the councilor for Athena's cabin had a massive crush in Naruto, while there were several other theories that was the most common and the one that made Annabeth blush like a tomato whenever she heard it.

"Campers! Arm yourselves!" Chiron called to the assembled campers, and waved his hand making the tables be filled with each campers armor, when Percy saw what he was supposed to wear he turned to Luke "Are we really supposed to wear this things?" he asked to the older camper which laughed a bit

"If you want to survive tonight against your new 'best friend' yes you should especially the shield" he said with a mischievous smile, Percy dumbly nodded his head and started to suit up with Luke's help.

After he finished strapping the armor on, he turned to look at the rest of the campers, he wasn't surprised when he saw both Aphrodite and Demeter kids simply move over to the stands to watch the game, after a week he figured out that the Aphrodite campers were always gossiping, or trying to play matchmaker –most times always trying to pair Naruto and Annabeth- and barely did anything dangerous, and the Demeter campers even if they did more activities they focused more in helping out in the strawberry patch. He turned to look at the table he knew Naruto ate and what he saw surprised him.

After Chiron made the armors appear Naruto turned to see that his armor looked like the ones ANBU back home used, a grey flak jacket with his family symbols, metal arm guards, and metal shin guards. After he finished strapping the flak jacket he put Kubikiri in a seal and hanged his bow and arrows instead, while his hunting knives were attached to his hip like his mother.

"Blue Team! Forward!" Annabeth called and started to walk towards the woods, Naruto fell in step by her side. "You ready for this Anny?" he asked, knowing Annabeth had a plan to make capturing the flag easy. "What's the plan?" before she could answer Percy came tripping on his own shield, Naruto chuckled and left kept quiet.

"Hey, glad you wanted me on your team, so you got any magical items or advice you can lend me?" Percy asked Annabeth when he was able to reach her. He saw her move unconsciously towards her Yankees cap. "Just look out for Clarisse's spear, it can give you quite a shock. Has Luke given you your job?" she answered while she kept her eyes on the road.

"Yeah Border Patrol, whatever that means" Percy said trying to figure out what would be the next step they would take. "Good just stand by the creek if you see anybody from the other's team try to keep them at bay, Naruto will be close by scouting" and with that said she walked further away from the stunned boy.

When both Naruto and Percy were situated by the creek Naruto started to walk up a tree to take positions "You stay on the ground all give you cover from the trees" he called down to the nervous pre-teen. "And don't worry you won't get killed, hurt maybe…but not to bad so keep your eyes open"

After a few minutes they heard a horn signifying the start of the game, when Percy heard something rustle and thought he heard a growl, he was going to go check it but was interrupted by the arrival of 5 Ares campers and Clarisse. "Cream the Punk!" she bellowed and her brothers circled Percy.

Percy was nervous he was surrounded by 5 campers and thought he was dead meat, he took out his sword and got ready to try and defend himself. The first camper charged and made a vertical swipe towards Percy, who deflected it as best as he could, while he was busy with the first one the others started to take turns to get in his guard and take shots, after a few minutes of this Percy started to see a pattern and started to counterattack, he got cut deeply in the arm and was pushed to the creek by Clarisse "The Flag is over there" he said while crawling towards the water, when he touched it he felt something course thru his veins.

Naruto was watching Percy and the Ares Cabin fighting he knew he should have jumped to help but decided to see what Percy could do, when he felt a surge of power coming from Percy when he stepped into the water, Naruto's eyes widened '_Even he broke the oath?! Damn it this is bad!" _he decided to step in and help give Percy a fighting chance.

**_"Kirigakure no Jutsu"_** was the last thing one of the Ares campers heard before his world went dark, the rest of the Ares kid got nervous, they hated this technique, they started to hear footsteps coming and going. Percy saw the mist rolling in like he saw back in the Arena and was glad for Naruto's help, he also heard the footsteps coming and going, he tried to still his breath like Luke taught him when you fought blind. After a few moments the mist rolled away and Percy only saw Clarisse standing with her eyes shut and straining to hear where Naruto attacked from.

When she opened her eyes she cursed the 'Demon of the Hunt' had gotten to her brothers, she turned and saw 'Prissy' standing with more confidence, she knew she could beat him and thrusted her spear crackling with electricity, Percy parried the spear, but felt his arm go numb and gasped seeing the tip of the spear crackling with electricity, he started to avoid the thrust's Clarisse made trying to not get shocked again.

Clarisse was getting annoyed and angry at the newbie avoiding her, when she thought she saw an opening she took it to end up overstepping the thrust. Percy trusting his gut side-stepped the thrust and slashed at the spear underneath the electrified tip, and shattered it.

Clarisse was shocked both by the backlash of her spear breaking and what Percy had done. When she was about to maul him with her fist she saw a sight that made her eyes widen, Luke was running at full speed with several Apollo campers keeping her cabin mates and the Hephaestus cabin back, she tried to step out of the ditch but couldn't move.

"Well done kid, you helped a lot this night" Percy heard behind him, when he turned he saw Annabeth and Naruto literally materialize themselves in front of him, Annabeth putting her Yankees cap in her back pocket and Naruto rising from the shadows.

"You set me up didn't you, both of you knew that Clarisse would come looking for me so you could send Luke by the side to get the flag!" Percy shouted annoyed at being used as bait.

"I told you Athena always has a plan." Annabeth answered with a smirk. "Besides I was about to step in when the 'Demon' here appeared to help you." She said while pointing at Naruto.

"Why did she just call you a demon?" he questioned, this guy kept on making no sense to him. Naruto chuckled and was about to answer when Annabeth gasped and pointed at Percy's arm.

"How did you do that" she asked while pointing at what used to be a cut. Percy shrugged "Sword cut" answered simply.

"No, it used to be a sword cut, now it's just a scar, come step out of the water" Percy tired of the game and wanting to go to bed did as he was told, he never expected the gasp from Annabeth.

"Di Inmortalis even he broke the oath! Naruto you know that this means don't you? You spend more time with the gods than any of us" Annabeth started to rant. When everybody heard a growling sound coming from the near out crop of rocks. What the camp saw made some of the younger and newer campers to piss themselves, the older campers tried to calm them down, when Annabeth saw the Hellhound she started to have flashbacks to when she first met Thalia and Luke, she saw that it had its sights set on Percy she shouted at him to run when the Hellhound pounced him.

"**HEEL!"** The campers heard a rather demonic voice, they turned to the source and saw Naruto, but it was a different Naruto, his orange hair looked spikier and wild, his eyes were red and slit like a fox, what happened next surprised others, he pointed to the spot in front of him and the Hellhound complied.

**"That's a good dog now why are you here, and go back to your normal size" **he said, the campers saw the hellhound snort a bit but complied to the orders Naruto gave him, after changing to the size of a German Shepherd and staring right into Naruto's normal eyes he turned around and started to melt into the shadows.

"What was all that about Naruto, I know that you are the grandson of Hades but how were you able to make that hellhound stop" Chiron questioned one of his best students, he was not as surprised as several of the campers when they saw Naruto 'transform'.

"With a little bit of help from Kurama's influence and my heritage he stopped, it also helps that he belongs to me as a pet, a birthday gift from Lady Persephone" he answered while shrugging his shoulders "Besides you should take a look at what Anny and I found out of our new camper" he pointed towards Percy. When he said that the whole camp gasped once again but at the sight of the light shinning above Percy's head.

"All Hail Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon, God of the Sea, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods, and Horses" Chiron bellowed and kneeled, as did the rest of the camp, he saw Naruto smirk, and thought _'he must be laughing at my face'_ he glanced around the campers, and saw the most had their jaws in the floor, he could only stare at them until the light faded.

"Alright campers, enough excitement for one night go back to your cabins, is past curfew, Percy let's go pick your things from the Hermes cabin and move them to your fathers cabin." And with that said Chiron turned and trotted away with the rest of the campers. Percy turned and saw Annabeth and Naruto still there gazing at him and whispering.

"So now what happens, besides being all alone in my own cabin?" Percy asked, walking towards the two blonds, Naruto putted a hand in his shoulder "Now you train to better yourself, I feel you will need it, and more if what my gut… _and Kurama _is right, put this night in the back of your mind and focus on your future" he said before walking away with Annabeth.

The following day Percy was awakened by a loud banging in his door, he turned to look outside the window and saw that the sun was barely rising, he cursed and went to see who was banging at his door at the crack of dawn, his eyes were blocked by the fabrics that were thrown in his face, he took the clothes and glared a bit at the sight of the two blonds he came to see as friends, Naruto was standing in his door with Annabeth waiting at the steps for them.

"Come on get dressed in the clothes I gave you and be quick we are losing sun light" Naruto said with a smirk on his face, and closed the door. After waiting for a few minutes Percy came out with a pair of shorts, and a simple t-shirt.

"So you think there will be a quest issued for whatever has been stolen? Or you simply want to leave and go hunt with your sister… and leave me- us again?" Annabeth said with a little sadness in her voice and a blush towards the end of her statement barely catching her slip, praying to both her mother and several other gods that Naruto didn't catch her slip.

"Yes I feel that a quest will be issued, for what I don't know yet, we will have to wait and see. But trust me Chiron knows that our names are at the top of the list." Naruto said not noticing the slip or the blush Annabeth sported.

When they heard the door open they stopped talking and started to walk towards the Arena. Percy was rubbing his eyes while cursing Naruto for waking him up so early. When they arrived to the Arena, Percy saw that a table was filled to the top with different type of swords, and other assorted weaponry.

"Alright first… warm up lets run 10 laps around the arena and we will move on from there ok?" without waiting for any confirmation he started to run with Annabeth hot on his heels, Percy was stunned and after seeing them start he ran to catch up, he was about to catch up to both blonds when he saw sight he never expected, Clarisse was running by his side, she turned to him and nodded, Percy could only nod back to her and keep on running.

After they finished running Naruto had them doing push-up, sit-ups, crunches, and stretches. "Now that we are done warming up, Clarisse here is going to help you with the shield, gods know that you will need it in the future. And Clarisse… teaching like you taught me" Naruto said while Annabeth pulled a set of knives Percy had seen Naruto use sometimes, he turned to see Clarisse smirking at him and tossed him a shield, "Let the torture begin" and Percy felt cold sweat run down his back.

When the rest of the camp woke and went to eat breakfast they saw a sight that had repeated itself twice before. Percy laid his head in the table, barely able to lift the fork to eat after the beating Clarisse handed it to him, Lee went up to him with a small jar in hand.

"Here use this, with Chiron's help and my dad's blessing I made it after the first few training sessions Clarisse and Naruto had, I swear Naruto's bruises had bruises and Clarisse was cut all over her body, I tell you those two are crazy with their training regimens" he said while laughing at the look of astonishment Percy had.

"I went against Clarisse for two hours straight nothing but shields, I feel my bruises will be the worst I ever got." Percy said while crawling towards the cream Lee gave him.

"Those two can do that, they are like brothers and push themselves to always improve, and those around them or the ones that get in the crossfire" Lee finished while laughing and left to get breakfast. Percy left after finishing his breakfast to rest a bit before his other activities.

Later that day after Percy finished sparring with Luke who decided to help him with his swordsmanship he sought Annabeth in hopes of finding out why everybody started to avoid him, whisper behind his back, and point at him. When he found her she was throwing knives that glowed a dull bronze in the sun light.

"Hey Annabeth, can I ask you something?" Percy when he saw she had thrown the last knife, after her nod he continued. "Well I was wondering why everybody started to avoid and point at me when I walk by." He asked her with some uncertainty in his voice.

"It's because of who your father is, they see you as someone else, more powerful and with a bigger destiny than anybody. They see Naruto the same way, and more because of his past. In time you will get used to it for now just focus on your training, anything else?" she answered after taking a sip of water, she had been practicing for several hours with the throwing knives Naruto got her, one of the gifts she held closer to her all the time.

"Well yeah, it's about your weapons, why do they look made out of bronze?" he question while pointing towards the knives, "I mean yeah they look cool but why bronze?" this made Annabeth smile.

"That is because they are made of Celestial Bronze one of the only two metals that will hurt monsters, Celestial Bronze will harm monsters and other immortal beings and are durable, they don't break easy." She answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You mentioned another type what is it?" Percy asked, he was starting to like and appreciate the knowledge of his new world that Annabeth could provide. The twinkle in her eyes dimmed a bit, and she hesitated to answer.

"The other type is rare, and I have only seen 3 others that use it. It's called Stygian Iron, it can hurt your common monster and the immortals but…" she stopped a bit until they heard another voice.

"It can also hurt mortals. It is the deadliest metal you can get here but also the rarest, you can only get it in the mines of the Underworld. Only three use it, two are hunters and the other is a camper." They turned to see Clarisse walk towards them while she explained. "Princess here has never seen what Stygian Iron can do, that's why she faltered in her explanation."

"Can you tell us more about it Clarisse I know the people that use it but I haven't seen them since the solstice. You have" Annabeth told Clarisse her thirst for knowledge made her forget that they could ask Naruto about the Iron.

Clarisse thought it over and after a few moments nodded and sat down "It's deadly to both mortals and monsters because of its origins, it is said that the iron sucks the light around it and makes the one baring witness to it suffer of shivers and cold sweat. Both Ino and Tenten have their arrows, hunting knives, and other assorted weapons forged of Stygian Iron, Tenten is deadly with thrown weaponry, while Ino can be deadly in close quarters or when she can catch you unawares." She said fond of the memories she made with Naruto's sisters. Percy was speechless the deadliest metal known to demi-gods was in the hands of two girls that were already deadly without it.

"Why would they have their weapons forge to also hurt mortals? From what I've heard they only hunt monsters. Why would they use weapons that can also hurt mortals" Percy asked with concern in his voice.

"Because they are from the same world I'm from, they were my friends during school, and my comrades in arms during my career as a shinobi, when my mom brought me here she also brought them when they showed more promise to join the hunters than anybody else in my village. You were telling them about the Stygian Iron weren't you Clarisse." They heard Naruto answer, and walking to stand in front of Percy. "Our weapons were forged with Stygian Iron to hurt monsters, both the mortal ones in our home and the immortal ones in this one."

"You have killed before?!" Percy shouted in surprise "How…? Why…?" Before Percy could continue his rant Naruto raised a hand.

"Yes I killed before, the first one to defend myself and a friend, the next ones well… we were in a war so it was kill or be killed, and let me tell you I regret every single life I've taken, but that is the way my world works, it is horrible but it is the one Ino, Tenten and I were born and raised." He answered with a sad smile he knew Percy would react the same way when he found out he had killed before.

The week went by like that for Percy he would be woken up at the crack of dawn by Naruto, Annabeth or Clarisse and would train until breakfast, then he would have his camp activities, in the afternoon more training in swords with either Luke or Clarisse –who started to warm up a little to him- and before dinner Naruto would help him with his water control.

Percy woke up to a thumping sound in his door, he opened his eyes to see that he had slept in, he went to see who was trying to kick his door in.

"Come on Percy, Chiron and Mr. D want to talk to you in the Big House" Grover stated with worry in his voice and waited for Percy to change so he could take him to the Big House.

When Percy came out he looked to see that the sky was black like it was going to rain, it made him remember the dream he had last night.

"Do you think it will rain? It looks pretty bad" Percy asked his best friend. Grover looked up to the clouds and sighed he thought either Annabeth or Naruto had explained it to Percy.

"It will pass over, no bad weather enters unless Mr. D wills it, come on they are waiting for you" the rest of the trip was made in silence. When they arrived Grover told Percy that he would see him later and left to the strawberry Patch. Percy turned around and saw the fire in Mr. D's eyes it send a shiver down his back.

"Well well if it isn't the son of the Old Barnacle beard" Mr. D said while thunder rumbled across the sky, "Bah don't think that I will bow to you little up star just because of your heritage, I would have you turned into a bottle-nose and send you to your father. I'm off to Olympus for an emergency meeting if you are still here I will carry on with my threat, and you would choose to do so because I think it is the most sensible thing compared to what Chiron wants from you." And with that one of the cards turned in to a security pass and Mr. D disappeared leaving a smell of grapes.

"Don't mind Mr. D's attitude, now tell me how did you felt when the Hellhound appeared" Chiron questioned.

"It scared me, a lot, if Naruto hadn't called it off I think I would be missing my throat." Percy answered with a small voice. He was still terrified of the Hellhound and was grateful towards Naruto when he called it off.

"I was afraid of that, because you will face far worse of you accept it and go there." Chiron said with concern in his voice, he knew that if Percy agreed he would be well protected by them but he still wanted to be sure.

"Accept what, go where? I've barely started training" Percy asked with worry not understanding Chiron's words. Chiron turned a grim smile and answered

"Your quest of course to get back what has been stolen. Have you not noticed the climate, how it feels at war with itself, all because Zeus believes Poseidon stole his master bolt with you doing the deed. He also distrust of Hades and his grandson Naruto.

Percy couldn't believe it, Zeus was blaming him of stealing his Master Bolt, when he couldn't steal a slice of pizza from Gabe's parties, "Zeus is crazy neither Naruto or I could have, I was with my mom, and from what Annabeth and Clarisse have said he left right after the council with his mother." He exclaimed which made the sky rumble with thunder.

"He doesn't know that, all he cares is getting his Master Bolt back before the solstice in 10 days, or war will break and you Percy will be the first one to feel his wrath." Chiron answered with a grim tone.

* * *

**Alright here we go the second chapter, hope you like it.**

**Again if you find something I missed or have a critic it will be welcomed to improve the story in the future.**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewd the story and gave me sound advice in it.**


	3. Propechy and Start of the Quest

**CHAPTER 3: Prophecy and the Start of the Quest**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and The Olympians all right belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan respectively. I also don't own any of the lyrics or songs that appear here.**

* * *

"Percy, do you accept the Quest?" Chiron asked towards an awestruck Percy.

"Where should I go, I mean you haven't even told me how I'm supposed to find this Master Bolt" Percy answered, he knew this could be dangerous and Naruto told him that misinformation could get him killed one day.

"That is the hard part, where you have to go, but first you have to visit the Oracle if you do accept the quest." Chiron answered towards a nodding Percy, who nodded and left towards the attic.

As Percy climbed the stairs to the attic where Chiron said that the Oracle was he grew nervous, he was about to go on a quest to try and avoid WWIII, and if Annabeth and Chiron stated correctly nobody would survive it. And he would be the first one to suffer from it.

As he reach the trap door to the attic he swallowed a bit and pushed it open. As he walked in he noticed several jars filled with severed pieces from past monsters, from the head of a Hydra to other disgusting things he definitely didn't want to encounter.

He reached the end and saw her- leaning on a three-legged stool. He grew more nervous and he tried to regain his sense of courage, before he could speak the Oracle opened her mouth and a snake slithered out of it.

_I am the Spirit of Delphi, speaker of the Prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the Mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask._

Percy swallowed even harder and said "What is my destiny".

* * *

After several minutes Percy came back and Chiron asked what the Oracle had said.

"She said I would retrieve what was stolen" Percy answered, but Chiron wanted to know what else it had said.

"What did it said exactly?" he pressed "This is important" Percy hesitated before answering.

She said… I would travel west and face the god who turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned" he answered with a small voice.

"Anything else?" Chiron questioned, Percy didn't want to tell him that a friend would betray him, or that he would fail in the end to save what mattered most to him. So he shook his head. Chiron pondered it a bit and nodded.

"Now Percy don't worry too much about the prophecy it usually has double meanings and you won't understand it until it has been completed. Now you must choose two companions. Fortunately for you we already have two volunteers." Chiron saw the distress in Percy's eyes and tried to quell it.

"Gee. Who would be crazy enough to get on this type of things" Percy said while rolling his eyes when he saw Annabeth's form shimmer next to Chiron's and he turned around with his eyes widen when he saw Naruto come from the shadows. "Naruto and Annabeth will go with you if you will have them." Chiron said while Percy was already thinking he could make it with Naruto's experience in the field and Annabeth's knowledge.

"Sure, but where are we supposed to go?" Percy said, he dreaded the answer, when he saw Chiron's tail swish around in nervousness he swallowed hard.

"Think Percy what monster attacked you in the museum, who is her master?" Chiron said, and Percy felt a bit of hope maybe he could save his mother and succeed where Hercules and other demi-gods had failed.

"You are to go to the Underworld, where the Bolt might be, and see it safely returned to Zeus." Chiron said he knew Naruto would be vital to the quest.

"So we take a plane and fly towards…?" Percy questioned only to receive a slap to the back of the head.

"Don't be a fool Percy, your father is lord of the oceans, his brother and rival is the King of the Gods and Lord of the skies you think you mother would let you get into a fucking plane risking your life?" Naruto said knowing how dangerous the sky could be to any demi-god except his kids.

"Alright already sorry, so we take a Greyhound across America to get to...?" Percy said while rubbing his head and sending a sour look towards Naruto who smirked at the look.

"Yes you have ten days until the summer solstice to get from New York to Los Angeles and back safely with the Master Bolt" Chiron answered, while Percy paled Annabeth breathed deeply and grabbed Naruto's hand to reassure herself, and felt far better when Naruto squeezed her hand in return when he grunted he was ready to leave.

"Good we can take you into the city this afternoon so you can take a Greyhound and you can get going. You should go pack." Chiron dismissed them so they could pack.

* * *

Percy packed what little clothes he had on him, in the duffle bag he got at the camps store, Grover gave him a bag with little squares of Ambrosia that would help him heal in small quantities and a canteen full with Nectar, and a bag filled with Golden Drachmas, Percy didn't knew what to do with the gold coins but he would ask Annabeth later. When he was packed he left his cabin to wait by the tree that housed Thalia daughter of Zeus.

After a while he saw Annabeth arrive stuffing several knives in a case that was in her leg, and putting her dagger in the sleeve of her shirt, he only hoped that the knives didn't gave them away at any metal detector.

Percy and Annabeth made small talk until Naruto arrived and Percy's jaw dropped, Naruto was carrying Kubikiribocho hanging from his back, his bow and arrows hanging from a belt in his waist along with a pair of hunting knives, he had two cases just liked Annabeth one in each leg and two pouches in his back.

"Dude you are going to war or something?!" Percy asked. He didn't have to worry about Annabeth's knives giving them away, it was Naruto's 'armory' that would give them away.

Chiron rolled up to them in his wheel-chair with Argus which Percy found out was the Head of Security "Argus here will drive you into the city so you can board the Greyhound, and keep an eye on you" Chiron said and chuckled at the bad pun he made.

"Guys wait up!" They heard and turned to find Luke running towards them. "Glad I managed to catch up to you guys, Percy a lot of hope is riding on you, so kill some monsters for me. And I also brought you a gift, they served me well in my quest" Luke said while handing a pair of sneakers to Percy _'Maia'_ and with that the sneakers sprouted wings and started to flap. Chiron also gave Percy a weapon that finally suited Percy named Anaklusmos or 'Riptide'. While Luke said his goodbyes Annabeth was talking with Naruto.

"So this is my first time out of camp alone, and you are coming along because you believe someone is trying to frame your grandfather?" Annabeth asked to her crush, when Naruto nodded she continued "And also to look out for me because my mom asked you to do so when you first met her?" at his second nod she sighed, she was happy that he was coming along to help them and she felt herself blush when he told her that her mom asked him to look out for her since they first met.

After Percy had gotten on the van and Argus started to drive towards the city, Percy got in an argument with Annabeth that made both Naruto and Argus roll their eyes in synch knowing it would be a daily occurrence with the two.

When the group finally made it into the city and Argus dropped them off at the station they decided to pass the time while playing Hacky Sack with a little ball Naruto produced from somewhere which made Percy question him even more about his powers. After finding out that Annabeth was the most skilled from the three their Greyhound had arrived, they boarded and sat down near the back of the bus, when they felt Percy tense at the last three passengers that got in the bus.

"You said that they wouldn't reform in at least a hundred years or something like that" Percy asked freaked out.

"Yes but I said if you were lucky, which obviously you aren't, look don't worry Naruto can control them… I hope" Annabeth said with hope in her voice.

"They won't listen to me, they might respect me and heed my words but if my grandfather gave them an order they would see it thru to the end." Naruto answered the unasked question. Percy freaked out even more, until Annabeth told him to take her hat and get to the front of the bus, with enough luck they would simply ask where he was and with Naruto's presence they would leave them alone. Of course Percy decided to screw up the plan when he saw the furies started to attack his friends, and almost made the bus crash. He took of the cap and started to attack the furies, it helped his friends regain their breath but also made it that he was trapped without a way to escape.

"Gods damn it! What the fuck Percy we had it under control!" Naruto cursed out loud while pulling a kunai and threw it to the back of the fury nearest to him that was about to pounce on him. Annabeth pulled her own knives and jumped on the back of the last fury that had lashed out with her whip and drove her knife at the back of the skull making the fury screech in pain and turn to dust.

"Get out now!" Naruto shouted when the hair at the back of his neck stood up and smell of ozone started to gather in the air. He grabbed Annabeth and jumped out of the bus that seconds later was hit with a lightning bolt he saw Alecto fly off knowing that she would report back to his grandfather, he grabbed the back of Percy's shirt and started to drag him towards the woods not noticing when a bystanders snapped a photo of Percy with his sword out.

* * *

Night had fallen and Percy kept on arguing with Annabeth of his reasons to jump in the fight, his instincts told him it was the right thing to do.

"Anny, Percy stop acting like little kids, this is serious we have to find a place to camp so we can rest." Naruto said with annoyance in his voice, he was getting tired of the arguments that kept sprouting. He started to think that this was his relationship with the Teme.

Percy decided to let it go and tried to focus on the road, 5 times he smacked his face into a tree or low branch until he heard both Annabeth and Naruto chuckling, until they saw lights ahead of the woods they were, he recognized the type of light anywhere, neon lights, which meant fast food joint.

"Can you smell that?" Percy questioned "It smells like burgers and fries" he continued, and started to walk towards the light with Annabeth following entranced by the smell as well.

"Guys! Wait up, can't you smell it?" Naruto tried to warn them "It smells like monsters" but his reasoning fell in deaf ears.

"Dude, you must be mistaken I can only smell burgers and French fries and I'm hungry, aren't you hungry Annabeth?" Percy said disregarding Naruto, he was tired, he was scared and he was hungry the last thing he wanted was to eat and sleep and that would be accomplished by eating a double-cheese burger.

"Yeah Whiskers, your senses must be clogged from the furies attack, besides you should relax a little there is nobody here to attack us, come on Sea-weed Brain let's get those burgers." Annabeth said without thinking how this could hurt Naruto, she knew he was a great hunter trained by ninjas and skills honed from years of working on them along with his mother, she just wanted to eat and sleep to forget the awful day she had.

Naruto just sighed and let the insults go he knew they were terrified, this was their first quest and the first time they were out in the world without either a chaperon from camp or their parents. He decided to follow them just to make sure they didn't get in troubles.

He tuned out the conversation with the woman that had helped them by giving them free food, he was taking a good look at the place, when he felt eyes in the back of his head, turning around he saw the statue of a little girl who could be no older than 10 looking scared of something.

"Ahh I see you found out that several of my creations don't end up well, the face is always the hardest" he heard a hissing noise, like snakes, and he hated snakes with a passion after the incident with Orochimaru and the Sand-Sound Invasion. He ignored his hostess and focused a bit of chakra to his ears and heard more hissing.

"What is that hissing sound?" he suddenly asked, making Annabeth look at him with caution, she remembered that Naruto hated snakes and snake-related things after the war he fought in, she tried to focus on the sound but found out the food was making her sleepy.

"Oh you must hear the deep fryer, you must have exceptional hearing to be able to hear it all the way from hear" the woman crooned making Percy get sleepier and complied to what their hostess said. Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit, he started to wrack his brain trying to figure out who was this woman.

Naruto decided to use his chakra to clear up his field of vision like Zoë taught him, grabbing Annabeth's hand in his own he flared his chakra a bit, just enough to dispel the illusion on him and Annabeth, which in turn made Annabeth jump up in shock abruptly.

"We must be going ma'am the Ring Leader must be looking for us right now, right Percy" Annabeth said with worry in her voice, no longer sleepy and under the influence of the mist, she was berating herself for distrusting Naruto's warning, she never noticed she hadn't let go of his hand.

"Oh but dear you must stay, at least for a picture, it's so rare that I get visited by kids." The woman crooned yet again which caused Percy to agree to her request. The monster -Naruto and Annabeth thought- lead them to the back of the warehouse, where she asked them to sit down with Annabeth in the middle –still holding Naruto's hand- while Percy and Naruto on her sides.

"Alright look towards me, please, and give me a big smile… Naruto look over here to me please" the woman asked. Annabeth gripped Naruto's hand tighter while she prepared to jump and put her invisible cap so she could hide.

"Where is your camera ma'am? Are you sure you will be able to take a picture with this little light?" Naruto questioned, ready to bolt with Annabeth to protect her while creating a clone to get Percy out of harm's way, he knew Annabeth had figured who was the monster and he would be damned if he let Medusa kill Annabeth.

"Enough light to see each other, now look over here please, yes that is perfect" She hissed while reaching to her veil so she could petrify them. When she took it off she saw the blonds' bolting away one melting in the shadows and the other one vanishing like a mirage. She turned to see the son of her past lover dazed in the floor, she called out to him and would have gotten him to look at her if she hadn't been hit by something.

Naruto started to spam clones to hit Medusa while Annabeth got Percy to kill Medusa, he knew he could kill her but Percy needed to do it.

"Come on Percy you are the only one that can kill her!" Annabeth told Percy who was shaken out of his wits.

"No way you kill it, or even better have Naruto kill that thing his sword is bigger and he has a better chance." Percy argued until Annabeth smacked him in the back of his head.

"Get a hold of yourself Jackson and kill that monster!" Annabeth shouted while handing him a crystal bowl where he could see his own reflection. He started to walk towards the flailing Medusa, who spotted him right away and crooned at him trying to coax him to look at her again. Hesitating Percy swung his sword when he saw Medusa pounce on him, he closed his eyes when he heard something hit the ground and rolled to his feet. He was about to open his eyes when he heard someone shout.

"Percy don't open your eyes yet! Give me a second and you can open them" Naruto said while pulling a scroll from his flak jacket and walking towards the severed head of Medusa. Sealing it away and making sure it was secure he told Percy he could open his eyes.

"Why did you ask me to keep my eyes closed, it isn't like it can still petrify me can it?" Percy asked.

"Of course it can still petrify you mate, it is a spoil of war now it belongs to you, come on Anny let's go back to the warehouse and we can discuss our next course of action." And with that he started to walk back with Annabeth close to him. Percy decided to follow holding the scroll tightly.

* * *

"So do we have to thank Athena for this monster don't we?" Percy asked while looking intently at the scroll, he was pissed at Zeus for blaming him of stealing the bolt, at Naruto's grandfather for taking away his mom.

"Actually it is your fathers fault for Medusas curse, Athena simply caught them making out in her temple and Medusa was punished for it, you father got away without punishment for his status as one of the Big Three." Naruto answered before Annabeth could and avoiding another discussion.

Percy got up and left the table to look thru Medusa's office, he found several drachmas and dollars, he grabbed a box and a pen and a flyer that had the Underworlds address.

"You shouldn't do that, they will take it as an insult and impertinent" Annabeth said when she saw what Percy was doing. And as always Percy ignored her. Naruto decided they should leave and sleep outside he grabbed Annabeth's hand to pull her with him so she couldn't kill Percy – or try to kill him- and laced their fingers together unconsciously.

Annabeth blushed with Naruto's action but didn't say anything, she knew she had feelings for the whiskered-mark boy, and was embarrassed by her mom from time to time when they talked and she brought Naruto up making suggestions he would be a fine husband in the future, and he could provide for her when they were older if she decided to get together. The blush she would sport made her mom laugh a lot until Annabeth could calm her down and change the subject, but one way or another Athena always made it back to the dreaded topic 'Naruto and her in the future'. She decided to keep quiet and cherish the feeling of warmth that his hand provided.

* * *

Percy found out a clearing big enough to sleep and small enough to be easily defendable, while Naruto got a smokeless fire going Percy decided to clean the clearing a bit knowing that Grover would have a fit if he found out he didn't try to clean it up a bit at least.

"Naruto can I ask why you didn't chopped of Medusas head when you started to attack her?" Percy asked out of the blue. He turned around to meet Naruto's mismatched eyes boring straight to him with the coldness of a war veteran.

"You needed to learn to attack by yourself and stand on your own feet, I won't be there every time to bail you out mate. That is a lesson that is best learned by force, which is the way my sensei's taught me and my mom kept it up, that is why I didn't chopped of her head or shoot her with my arrows." Naruto said while he saw Percy's eyes widen "Yes if she had bested you I would have taken over and saved you but, I know in the future that you will be the leader of the camp, you have to be able to stand on your own two feet and lead."

Percy could only nod at the logic of Naruto's statement, and sat down to relax a bit when he saw Naruto unseal a guitar and strum it a bit.

**(PLAY: Round Here by Florida Georgia Line)**

**Hammerin' a nail  
Stackin' them bales  
I'm dog tired by the 5 o'clock hour  
But I'm ready to raise some hell  
And Jesse's gettin' ready  
I'm gassin' up the Chevy  
I'm gonna pick her up at 6  
I hope she's gonna wear the jeans with a tear****  
That her mama never fixed**

_**[CHORUS]**_**  
The moon comes up and the sun goes down****  
We find a little spot on the edge of town****  
Twist off, sip a little, pass it around  
Dance in the dust, turn the radio up  
And that fireball whiskey whispers****  
Temptation in my ear  
It's a feelin' alright Saturday night****  
And that's how we do it 'round here****  
Yeah that's how we do it 'round here**

**Mud on the grips**  
**Wild cherry on her lips**  
**I've been workin' and tryin' and flirtin and dyin'**

**For an all night kinda kiss  
And country on the boombox  
And candles on the toolbox  
Doin' everything right  
Got the country boy charm  
Turned all the way on tonight**

_**[REPEAT CHORUS X2]**_

**Yeah that's how we do it 'round here**

**Yeah that's how we do it 'round here**

Naruto finished his song and open his eyes to see Annabeth staring at him while Percy had a look of awe at the way he could play.

"What Uncle Apollo gave it to me in my birthday two years ago, and been practicing since then." Naruto said to make them snap out of it. "Go to sleep guy's I'll take first watch" he said while Percy nodded and laid down to sleep.

Annabeth crawl to her sleeping bag that Naruto managed to seal before the bus exploded with the rest of their equipment. She fell asleep instantly, but after a few minutes started to shiver from the cold wind that blew past her.

Naruto noticed that Annabeth was shivering from the cold and he unsealed his blanket and laid it on top of her to keep her warm, when she snuggled into it he chuckled and looked to the sky _'Are you proud of me, mom, dad, grandpa? Am I worthy of your legacy?' _Naruto thought to himself while he stared at the stars shinning.

* * *

The next morning Percy woke up to see Naruto holding a pink poodle when Annabeth tossed him a bag of Nacho-flavored chips.

"I found our tickets west" Naruto said while holding the poodle towards Percy "Percy say 'Hi' to Gladiola our ticket west in the Amtrak station" Percy thought it was weird and voiced his concern

"How would a pink poodle be our ticket west? Can it transform into a monster that will let us ride it to L.A.?" he asked with skepticism which made the poodle growl, Annabeth giggle and Naruto chuckle.

"He escaped from her owner, we will return him to her and get the reward, enough to get us tickets to go west. Let's go and return him to his owner." Naruto said while getting up with Annabeth following after him.

After returning Gladiola to his owner and getting the money they bought tickets to L.A.

Percy was walking up and down the train to stretch his legs and calm his nerves, while Annabeth kept talking with Naruto to distract themselves off the fact they couldn't go out.

"Tell me more of your hunting trips, you are one of the luckiest demi-gods I've ever met, you get to spend time with your mom and grandfather from time to time." Annabeth asked Naruto, who simply chuckled at the expression

"It's pretty good sometimes, I love hunting with my mom, and there are times when we simply stay up all night to watch the stars, she usually asks me how my life is going, she knows how dangerous the world can be, both this one and mine, same with my grandpa, he shows me around the Underworld and once last year he let me talk to my dad… who told me how proud he was of me, of how I rose up from the hate I received, he also told me that Ero-sennin had the key to unlock Kuramas Yin chakra so we could synch and fight as one but I have to study under the toads in Mount Myobuko first and then I will receive the key to begin my training to synch in full with Kurama." Naruto answered which made Annabeth's eyes widen, she still remembered the day she met the Nine-tailed Fox she was surprised at the way Naruto and Kurama would trade insults back and forth but never with malice, just like siblings.

She had talked to Kurama in private that time and he said he brought her to Naruto's mindscape so he could meet her, she also found out that same as the Aphrodite cabin he tried to pair her with Naruto and laughed at the blush she had when he mentioned that she was a strong girl and would make a great couple with the older blond.

"So you will go back to that place? Will you come back?" Annabeth asked with a small voice dreading the answer, she found a hand lifting her chin and she was staring at the mismatched –but still gorgeous in Annabeth's honest and unbiased opinion- eyes of Naruto.

"Yes I will go back but only to train and visit and I want to take you there, so you can meet my friends and my surrogate family" Naruto said while staring deep into Annabeth's grey eyes.

Annabeth smiled and hug Naruto tightly knowing he wouldn't leave her alone. Naruto broke the hug and gave Annabeth a bright smile that made her blush. They continued to talk about architecture knowing that was one of Annabeth's favorite subject.

Percy had fallen asleep in the train, while he did that Naruto heard him whisper in his sleep about something, until Annabeth kicked him and told them they were going sightseeing in to the Arch.

"Hey guys, you know the symbols of power of the gods?" Percy asked suddenly getting a nod of confirmation he asked another question "Doesn't Hade…" He was cut off by Naruto when he was about to say the name.

"Percy, names have power, and you mean my grandfathers Helm of Darkness don't you?" at Percy's nod he continued "Yes it does work like Annabeth's cap, but it also produces this dark aura that makes you fear the dark and it makes it look like your worst fears, being in the presence makes me shiver, but I got used to it… kind of" he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"How do we know he isn't here right now watching us" Percy voiced his concern, what if he tried to sabotage the quest.

"We don't know, besides he wouldn't interfere in a quest it goes against the Ancient Laws" Annabeth answered this time while walking to the elevator unconsciously grabbing Naruto's hand and lacing her fingers with his. They got in the cart and the doors were about to close when a hand stopped it and a lady with a Chihuahua entered.

"You came all alone dears?" the lady asked with a sweet tone. While eyeing the three of them. Percy simply stared at the lady while Naruto answered for them.

"Nope our parents are waiting at the bottom. They don't like closed spaces or heights, so we went ahead of them." Naruto smoothly lied, which made Annabeth remember something he told her long ago _'I lie, I cheat, I steal, and I can make it look like someone else did, I can make a lie look so convincing you would never know even if it hit you in the face, that is what my career was based on.' _And giggled at the lie he crafted with in a moment's notice.

The lady simply smiled and nodded while the Chihuahua looked like he wanted to tear them up.

They got to the top and Annabeth hadn't let go of Naruto's hands, she started to drag him and speak his ear off and she knew it but she saw his smile at the way she got excited of the monument and could keep up with her incessant talk of it it made her smile brighter.

* * *

After a few hours had passed the guard told them it was time to go because they were closing down for the day, Naruto and Annabeth nodded and went to tell Percy. They were about to get on the cart when Percy and Naruto saw the old lady grinning at them while she flicked her tongue like a reptile, Naruto seeing that there was also a family there told them to get in their place, when he saw that the cart had gone down they turned around to see the Chihuahua barking at them like mad and the lady smirking.

"Oh dear you want to play with them now son? Well go ahead there is nobody else here to see you" said the lady while her smirk turned predatory. "Be honored Percy Jackson, Lord Zeus rarely let's me test a demi-god with one of my sons." She finished while the Chihuahua kept on barking, after each new bark it grew in size till it transformed in to a Chimera.

"Shit is Echidna the mother of all monsters!" Annabeth cursed at the luck they were having. Percy decided to open his mouth.

"Isn't that like some kind of anteater?" making Echidna roar and the Chimera charge. Naruto dodge the charging beast and slashed at the serpents head, which recoiled to avoid the strike, he saw a shimmer in the back of the chimera and smirked when Annabeth plunged her dagger in to the neck of it, he pulled out several kunai's and threw them to keep the serpents head busy so it wouldn't strike Annabeth.

Percy was fighting an enraged Echidna "I hate Australia for giving that thing my name!" she kept on shouting while swinging at Percy. Who turned and jumped away from a flame that the chimera had breathed when he came close to it, he saw that it left a big hole in the floor. He kept his focus on Echidna trying to get an opening so he could strike, he forgot all about the chimera until he felt something bite down on his leg and made him feel woozy and weak, he looked down to see the serpents head recoil after biting him. He started to stumble towards the hole in the floor.

"Go on! Jump to the river and prove your bloodline Son of Poseidon, or are you a non-believer?!" Echidna taunted Percy, she was playing with his mind and he knew she was getting to him. Percy steeled his nerves and jumped to the river _'Father please protect me!'_ Percy prayed to his father hoping to not go splat against the water.

"Shit! Percy has been poisoned Annabeth! We need to finish this right now!" Naruto shouted and took Kubikiri out of its holster and made a sign **_'Kirigakure no jutsu'_** he said while spreading his chakra and creating the mist. Annabeth put her hat on and ran to stand near the exit of the arch knowing Naruto would finish it quickly, she hated this technique it made her fear everything, the confusing sounds, not being able to see more than two feet in front. She heard a thump in the distance and saw the mist started to clear she walked towards Naruto's silhouette, when she arrived she saw Echidna in her knees with Kubikiri hovering above her she saw Naruto's eyes were slit and red, and knew that he was pissed.

"Haha so rich! The hunter girl went and got a brat of her own! Tell me how it feels to be the very thing she hates even above monsters! Ohh and look here you also have a monster sealed inside you! You are the embodiment of everything she hates!" Echidna said while cackling like mad when she saw Naruto lower his head and his shoulders started to shake, she laughed even more until she felt the tip of the sword pressing against her throat.

"You don't know my mother, I do, I have met her she loves me you bitch! Now I got a friend who wants to say hi, you're up **Kurama**" Naruto said while he gained a more animalistic look. His hair got shaggier, his whiskers darkened, and his nails got longer.

**"So this is the great Echidna, mother of all monsters, ha she is but a puny monster herself, but you insulted the kits mother and that is a big no, so I've been given the honor of ripping you to shreds" **Kurama said while smirking with malice, he knew Annabeth was watching them and made sure Naruto knew it to so he could explain it. Kurama lifted his hand and thrusted it forwards and thru Echidnas throat. He took it out and saw her gurgling and choking on her own blood until she turned to dust. Kurama gave Naruto back control and he went to sleep, knowing Naruto would contact him if he was needed.

"Are you ok?" Annabeth asked Naruto once she saw his eyes were back to his usual obsidian and silver, he nodded and extended a hand to her, she took it and hugged him with all the strength she could muster.

"Let's get out of here Percy must be healed already and waiting for us" Naruto said breaking apart the hug and walking towards the elevator.

* * *

They got back to street level and found a freaked out Percy who told him that his father had summoned him to Santa Monica. When they were walking towards the Amtrak station they heard the news crews call it a terrorist attack and that Percy was part of the terrorist cell.

They got back to the train and left as quick as they could trying not to draw attention to themselves. Naruto suggested Percy to sleep so he could get his energy back after the poison and the jump took out a lot of him. Percy agreed without arguments and fell asleep.

"So… Kurama came out to play with Echidna… what did she say to make you do that?" Annabeth questioned Naruto when they knew Percy was fully asleep. Making Naruto sigh and tell her everything Echidna said.

"We need to contact camp, Chiron would know what to do or maybe even Mr. D might know better." Naruto said after a while of thinking their next move. Annabeth agreed with him. "You should sleep you have had a hectic day, I will wake you up if anything happens ok?" he said when he saw Annabeth's eyes drop a bit. She simply agreed and snuggled against him making Naruto chuckle and hug her so she could be comfortable.

The next morning they had arrived at the end of their line and got out, they walked around Denver until they walked to a carwash. Percy wondered what it would look like to see three teens walking into a carwash, dirty and with no car. He followed the blonds to a stall and saw Annabeth hand the spray gun to Naruto who set it to fine mist.

"So what are we doing here?" Percy asked to Annabeth when he saw her rummaging in her backpack for a drachma, he handed her some he had taken from Medusas warehouse while Naruto put quarters in the machine.

"We are I. the camp" Annabeth answered simply and threw the drachma to the mist that had been formed. She prayed to Iris to contact camp, Percy expected to see Chiron or Mr. D but they saw Luke.

"Percy? Is that you? Hey where is Annabeth, and Naruto!" he asked with surprise in his voice, when Annabeth and Naruto said they were there he nodded "Sorry you just missed Chiron someone spread the word of your quest and the cabins are taking sides! It's shaping to be like the Trojan War." Luke said until a car rolled up to the stall next to theirs with music blaring from it. "What is that sound?!" Luke asked.

"Don't worry Naruto and I will take care of it, come on whiskers give the gun to Percy" Annabeth said in a hurry and Naruto just nodded and handed it to Percy.

"So have you used the shoes? Have they being helpful to you? I would feel better if they were" Luke asked Percy who could only say they were helpful against several monsters they had faced.

* * *

**Alright so here is chapter 3 also i set up a poll to see who should be Percy's girlfriend! I hope you like the start of the quest.**

**Again if you see any mistakes or have any critic leave a review.**

**Also thanks for reading it. I hope you have liked it so far.**

**Also this will be singles pairings, NO harems, don't like them, can't even do one decently to save my life sorry for that.**

**anyways remember the poll and vote! :D**


	4. Water Parks and TV Debut

**CHAPTER 4:****Water Parks and TV Debut**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and The Olympians all right belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan respectively. I also don't own any of the lyrics or songs that appear here.**

* * *

"Hey! Mind turning your music down?" Naruto asked the two men.

"Beat it kid" the guy in the passenger side said while getting out of the car.

"Look I just asked if you could turn down your music a bit." Annabeth said trying to reason with the guys.

"Look kid just leave before we rough you and your little girlfriend up" The driver answered while getting out of the car to stand next to his friend.

Annabeth glared at the two jerks standing in front of them. "You should turn down your music down a little ok?" she said while getting mad.

Naruto saw the guys walk towards them, one pulled a pocket knife and said "You asked for it kid" and tried to stab Naruto.

Naruto sighed and sidestepped the guy, and ducked under the swing from the other guy who tried to take advantage of his friends swing.

Annabeth went over to the car while Naruto 'played' with the two thugs. After she turned off the music she heard some grunts and moaning behind her. She turned to see the two thugs in the ground filled with bruises and small cuts on their clothes.

Percy was talking with Luke "Yeah, the shoes came in handy when Medusa attacked us. I flew a bit to get space" he said trying to convince the son of Hermes that the shoes were an advantage.

Luke smiled "Great! Where are you now? So I can tell Chiron where you are." He said when Naruto and Annabeth came back laughing and smiling at some joke Naruto said.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. Let's find a place to eat and plan our next move. We'll see you later Luke." Annabeth said while flashing a small smile to Luke who waved goodbye to the trio and walked away.

They walked for a while until they came up to a small dinner. They agreed to stop there and eat a quick lunch. Walking in and finding a booth they slid in and made small talk until the waitress came over.

"What do you want?" she asked while looking over the group. "We want to order?" Percy said looking nervous knowing that the three of them were dirty and stinking the dinner a bit. The waitress was about to take their order when she stiffened like the rest of the small dinner.

They saw a motorcycle roll up in the driveway of the dinner, and the guy driving it was a burly man wearing a leather vest with a red undershirt, shades covering his eyes, leather pants, and boots. When he walked into the dinner Percy saw that all the patrons stood up, and the guy walked over to their booth and sat down in front of him, squishing Annabeth a bit.

"At ease people" the guys said with authority, making the waitress blink a bit and ask what they would eat. After taking their orders she asked if they had money to pay while glancing at Percy's clothes that were dirty and a bit singed. "It's on me sweetheart" the guy said while tossing the waitress a few gold coins. When she tried to say that the coins were useless the guy pulled a knife and started to clean his nails. "Problem… Sweetheart?" he asked while grinning.

Percy didn't know what was about the guy but it made him mad, it reminded him of every single bully he ever met, from Nancy Bobofit to Gabe to Clarisse. "You can't threaten people like that" he said while glaring a bit, he didn't noticed Annabeth's frantic shake of her head or Naruto's chuckle.

"Haha, hell if I can't I love this country, so you are the son of Old Barnacle Beard" the guy said while chuckling at Percy's reaction, "You know who I am little cousin?" he said while smirking.

"No and I don't care who you are so please leave" Percy said while his glare intensified. He heard Annabeth face palm and Naruto and the stranger chuckle.

"Forgive him Lord…" Annabeth tried to say but was silenced by the god who just raised a hand.

"Relax kid I don't mind a bit of attitude from time to time. Haha! Ask the little Fishcake over there" the stranger interrupted Annabeth.

"Damnit Ares! I told you like a million times that it means Maelstrom not Fishcake" Naruto shouted making Percy's eyes widen at the now revealed god, who was chuckling at Naruto's outburst.

"I know but it is just too damn funny to see both your mom's and your reaction to your name!" Ares laughed while Annabeth giggled at a fuming Naruto.

"You are Clarisse father" Percy said in a small voice. When he saw the grin in Ares face it made his blood boil.

"And you are the Punk who broke her spear" he said while chuckling.

"She was asking for it since I arrived to camp" Percy said while gritting his teeth, Ares aura was making him mad and the grin in his face made him want to punch the god in the mouth.

"Fair enough, I don't fight my kids battle, anyways onto bigger matters. I know what you are looking for." Ares said while turning to look at Naruto.

When Naruto saw the look he felt uneasy like when he first saw Orochimaru during that fateful Second Part. He simply nodded and listened.

"I know that you are looking for the Master Bolt, what makes you think if me or one of us couldn't find it that you will… well you do have Hunter Boy with you but still" Ares said while thinking about the power of the weapon.

"We will find it _lord_ Ares" Percy said with contempt to the god.

"Anyways I got a little quest for you. It shouldn't take more than a few hours. I had a date with my '_girlfriend_' in a nearby water park, we had to leave in a hurry and I forgot my shield. Go retrieve it for me, and I will provide transportation and information you might find interesting" Ares said with a smirk.

"Why don't you go get it yourself?" Percy rudely asked making Annabeth face palm herself along with Naruto at Percy's attitude.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it, a god is giving you a quest to prove your worth" Ares answered making Percy grit his teeth together.

"We already have a quest so sorry but we can't retrieve your shield" Percy said getting angrier by the second.

"You are lucky you met me and not some of the others, some are not as lenient as me, look go retrieve my shield and I will give you information on something that is important to you" Ares said with a growl, Percy's attitude was getting to him.

"What information, you have nothing that interest us or can help us" Percy said with a glare.

"Really? What if that information was about your mom?" Ares said noticing Percy stopped making him grin. "Great the park is not far from here when you have it come back here and I will show you the transport and give you the info" he said while snapping his fingers he shimmered for a bit until he disappeared.

"Let's keep moving guys we don't have much time forget about Ares shield" Percy said when Annabeth told him to stop.

"Look as much as I hate Ares he is a god and he came to us with the quest, we simply can't ignore him, and besides Naruto would probably go fetch the shield even if we moved on, he is in good terms with Ares" she said while Naruto just kept silent and ate his burger.

Percy sighed and agreed to go find the shield so they could get transport.

* * *

The trio walked down the street to the Water Park Ares told them his shield was. Percy kept on grumbling that they should forget the shield and keep going to L.A. Naruto knew that Percy wanted to clear his dad's name even if Percy didn't say it out loud.

Naruto chuckled at Percy's grumbling while Annabeth rolled her eyes. They arrived to the abandoned park to be faced with their first obstacle… A locked fence.

Percy took out the flying shoes and strapped them on and said _'Maia'_ and flew over the fence. Naruto just shook his head, and grabbed Annabeth's hand and shunshined them over.

They walked for a while until they came up to a souvenir shop.

"Clothes! Fresh clean clothes!" Annabeth shouted and rushed over to grab a t-shirt and pants before either Naruto or Percy tried to stop her.

"I don't think we should take them Annabeth!" Percy said while Annabeth ignored him, he looked over to the older blond only to stare at Naruto's back who was also grabbing a pair of shirts and pants, he sighed and followed their example.

After a few minutes Percy came out and saw Annabeth combing her hair a bit, and Naruto waiting. When Naruto saw Percy he signaled Annabeth and they walked to look for the Shield.

They arrived to a waterless pool with Cupid status surrounding it and a lone boat in the middle.

_'The Thrill Ride O' Love. This is not your parents Love Tunnel!'_ was the sign above the entrance tunnel. "I wonder why Ares would bring his girlfriend here… she might be ugly as hell." Percy said with a chuckle

"You shouldn't say that Percy she might get angry, and curse you" Annabeth said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Why? Is she Echidna?" Percy joked a bit.

"Aphrodite Goddess of Love and Beauty. And one of the most feared goddesses is his girlfriend and she doesn't take lightly to mockery Percy." Naruto said making Percy stare at him.

"Isn't she like… married to the crippled guy… uh Hephaestus?" Percy asked with surprise.

Naruto snorted and Annabeth laugh a bit.

"Aphrodite is more into external beauty than inner, and she and Ares are old news, like thousand year old news" Annabeth said while checking one of the statues, after a few years of training with Naruto and Clarisse she developed what Naruto liked to call _'danger sense'_ and by Naruto's tense body she knew he was aware of something was wrong.

"Alright I'll go down, Annabeth you back me up, if something happens Naruto can cover us from above" Percy said when he heard a snicker and a humph, turning around he saw Naruto laughing and Annabeth glaring at him.

"Wow Percy already making your move on Anny?" Naruto said while chuckling, until Annabeth hit him on the shoulder combined with the glare made him shut up.

"Ok never mind I'll go alone then" Percy said while he was still confused at the statement Naruto made, he turn around to see Annabeth make her way down the pool.

"Don't think too much about it Seaweed Brain, let's go" She said and walked over to the boat.

Percy arrived to the boat to not only see Ares shield but also a scarf, picking it up he brought it up to smell it when it disappeared from his hands.

"Oh no you don't, no Love magic for you Seaweed Brain, just grab the damn shield and let's get out of here." Annabeth said while holding the scarf far away from her and Percy, they started to make their way back to the edge of the pool, when the glass panels opened up, and Annabeth froze.

_'Shit those are spiders I have to get Annabeth out of there'_ Naruto said and started to get near the edge, when the cupid statues came to life and shot their arrows, Naruto saw that and dove out of the way, he saw that the statues had made a net around the pool and that the spiders were starting to swarm his friends, he heard Percy shout to him to get the water running, Naruto created a clone to look in the nearby booth for something to get the water flowing in the pool.

They heard the statues open up and saw cameras popping out of them and saying that the live transmission to Olympus would start in a minute.

"Damn it Eta! It's a trap Hephaestus set it to catch Ares and Aphrodite! And now we are going to go live to Olympus! Naruto hurry up and get us out of here" Annabeth shouted and then screamed in fright because some spiders came near her.

Naruto started running around trying to cut thru the cables that formed the net but neither Kubikiri nor his Hunting knives could cut it, his clone dispersed informing him that the water should start running and sure enough it did but little by little, he started to think until a memory popped up from his training in his wind affinity, taking Kubikiri from his back and started to channel his affinity to it, and swung the massive cleaver cutting the net, and forming several hand seals he shouted **_'SUITON: MIZURAPPA' _**and water gushed out of his mouth giving Percy something to work with, he saw the boat disappear into the tunnel he ran to the other end of the tunnel in time to see Percy and Annabeth jump from the boat before it collided with the fence, he saw them about to fall, he created a clone and both pumped chakra to their legs, the clone catching Percy and the original grabbed Annabeth bridal style.

"God's damn it Hephaestus set this up to humiliate Ares and his wife!" Annabeth started to rant and the cameras swiveled to keep the three demigods on focus. Naruto decided to stop Annabeth's rant step up and said.

"Oi, Anny relax you do know we are being broadcasted life right know to Olympus? The shows over thanks for watching! See you next time!" Naruto said and bowed to the cameras, which turned off and disappeared into the cupid statues making Naruto chuckle. He started to walk towards the entrance "Let's go guys we have a shield to deliver and Info to get."

Percy simply nodded and followed Naruto, while Annabeth ran to catch up and walked besides Naruto, who smiled at her.

After walking back to the dinner where they saw Ares leaning on his bike with a sky blue electric duffle bag, Percy walked up to the smirking god and handed him the shield.

"You knew it was a trap didn't you?" Percy asked while glaring at the smirking god.

"Of course I knew kid, but it was priceless what you did haha, anyways there is your ride west… it does a pit stop in Las Vegas though." Ares said while throwing his shield overhead, making the three demigods follow it and see it shimmer for a second until it fell in Ares hands as a bullet-proof vest.

"You still owe me some information!" Percy said making the god stop in his tracks.

"You sure you can handle this type of info kid?" Ares said turning to look at Percy who simply nodded, making Ares nod, "She is still alive kid" he said to a shocked Percy. Naruto and Annabeth simply stood back knowing that this was something between the god and their friend.

"W-what? How is that possible I saw her throat being crushed" Percy said stunned, making Ares chuckle.

"Did she turned to golden dust?" the god asked and at Percy's nod he continued "that is Metamorphosis, she was taken before she died, for control." The god explained to the still stunned demigods.

"Control? Against who?" Percy asked, and seeing Ares pointing towards him he got angry. "Nobody is controlling me!" Percy said getting angrier.

Ares chuckled at the kid attitude and started his bike.

"You are a jerk you know that!" Percy said making the god laugh and throw them the duffle bag, Percy opened it to see double stuffed Oreo, fresh clothes, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch of golden drachmas. He was about to shove the bag back to the god when Naruto took it out of his hands, and Annabeth covered his mouth.

"Thank you very much Lord Ares, we are very grateful." She said while Naruto nodded, Ares just grunted and revved up his bike, when Percy looked back to the dinner he saw that the waitress that served them had dragged the cook and made him take a photo of them with Ares.

"Guys, if we plan on taking the zoo express we better get going" Naruto said while pointing back to the dinner where two guys with the same logo that the truck were paying for their meal. Annabeth shouldered the duffle bag and ran to the truck Naruto close behind and Percy picked up the rear, with the help of Naruto they closed the door.

"Oh gods what is that smell!" Annabeth said making Naruto and Percy focus on the smell, Naruto started to gag at the smell while Percy covered his nose and brought Riptide out, casting an small glow around the truck.

The sight they got was of three cages, one had a white lion, with some turnips on the cage, and not enough water for him to drink, and its ribs were practically showing.

The second cage had an antelope with a balloon tide to one of its antlers, and half a happy meal burger in its cage.

The last animal was a zebra with chew gum in its mane and the other half of the happy meal was in its cage, staring at them with half-lidded eyes.

Naruto was appalled by the treatment, he was of half a mind of getting of the truck and beat senseless the ones transporting them. Annabeth saw the dark look Naruto got and grabbed his hand to calm him down, making Naruto smile and turn around to hug her.

Percy was looking around the truck when he heard something, _'Please lord, help us out of here!' _he turned around and saw that the zebra was the one trying to get his attention a bit, he blinked trying to figure out where the voice came from, when he heard it again with the same plea.

"Um guys… I think I'm going crazy but did that zebra just talked to us?" Percy asked looking behind to see both blonds staring at him like he was crazy.

"Percy… your either really tired or going crazy over what has been going on this past few weeks" Naruto answered with a chuckle until Annabeth shut him up.

"Actually it kind of makes sense, Poseidon created horses out of sea foam and zebras are not that separated from horses, so it makes sense that a Son of Poseidon can speak to horses and zebras." She explained to the two stunned demigods, making her chuckle a bit.

Percy fell asleep after they made small talk, and he asked about the ring and the beads in Annabeth's necklace and Naruto's green stone. Annabeth leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, until he pulled his guitar out.

"You shouldn't play that in here they could hear it and come investigate what is causing the noise." Annabeth warned him, making him chuckle and point to a point above her head where Anaklusmos light still shined thanks to Percy not putting it away, she saw a seal matrix and frowned when Naruto simply whispered in her ear _'Privacy and silencing seals.'_

He started to strum a couple cords, and cleared his throat and looked over to Annabeth with a small smile.

**(PLAY: Loud by R5)**

**Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh**

**I've been searching every city**  
**Never giving up**  
**'Til I find my angel**  
**Diamond in the rough**  
**Looking for a signal**  
**Baby turn it up tonight**

**Come on get loud loud let it out**  
**Shout it out from the rooftops**  
**Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.**  
**Come on get loud loud let it out**  
**Show me everything that you've got**  
**Come on get loud loud I need you now**  
**Baby let me hear it loud**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Looking for the light to shine**  
**To start a fire**  
**Girl I'll be the first in line ooh**  
**And baby when our stars align**  
**We can't get no higher**  
**You just give me a sign**

**Come on get loud loud let it out**  
**Shout it out from the rooftops**  
**Come on get loud 'til they shut us down**  
**Come on get loud loud let it out**  
**Show me everything that you've got**  
**Come on get loud loud I need you now**  
**Baby let me hear it loud**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**(Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**Looking for the one tonight**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**I've been looking for the one tonight)**

**Come on get loud loud let it out**  
**Shout it out from the rooftops**  
**Come on get loud 'til they shut us down**  
**Come on get loud loud let it out**  
**Show me everything that you've got**  
**Come on get loud loud I need you now**  
**Baby let me hear you loud**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Baby let me hear it loud**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Baby let me hear it loud**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**I've been looking for the one tonight**

Naruto finished his song to see that Annabeth had fallen asleep, he moved a bit trying not to disturb her and got comfortable and closed his eyes.

They fell asleep to the slow humming of the engine, and Naruto snaked his arm unconsciously around Annabeth who snuggled in his warm embrace.

* * *

The next morning Naruto jolted up when he felt the truck start to slow down and saw that Annabeth had also woken up and was going to get Percy up so they could hide.

"Come on Percy, get up the truck stopped moving and the guys must be coming to check on the animals." She said while shaking the groggy boy, who started to stumble a bit and got to Naruto's side.

Annabeth saw the door start to open and put on her hat and disappeared, making Naruto grab Percy and whisper him to hold his breath, and wrapped them both in shadows.

"Wow! I wish I hauled appliance instead of dirty animals" said one of the guys while walking over to the plastic water jug, "Thirsty wittle cat?" he asked while he threw a bit of water in the lions face making it roar in displeasure "Yeah whatever you overgrown house cat" he said and walked over to the zebra and banged on the cage. "Well fella at least we are getting rid of you today, you will love the show you'll be on, they will saw you in half" the guy said chuckling making the zebra look frantically to Percy _'Please lord get us out of here, help us!' _the zebra cried.

_'THUMP THUMP' _

They heard outside the truck making the one inside sigh and shout "What do you want Eddie!"

"Said somethin' Maurice?" they heard from the outside, inside the truck they heard another loud bang that made '_Maurice'_ sigh and curse '_Eddie's'_ stupidity while walking outside, when the guy got out Annabeth materialized and Naruto dropped the shadows.

"This can't be a legal transport" Percy said while breathing hard, he felt he was suffocating in the shadows Naruto wrapped around them, his statement made Naruto nod his head and Annabeth to think of something to do.

"Hey! You can't be back here!" they heard someone shouting and turned to see both Maurice and Eddie, Naruto took a kunai out, making the guys step back a bit, making him smirk a bit and swung it to the locked cages.

Everybody stared at the blond with different reactions, Annabeth just stared wide eye's at what Naruto just did, Percy sweat dropped thinking that Naruto would do something cool that would give them a chance to escape, while the two guys stare incredulous at the dumb teen.

Everybody turn around to see the locks that kept the cages shut slowly fall to the ground, and the door to swing open slowly, the zebra turned and thanked Percy profusely for his help, and dash to the exit while the lion stared down menacingly to its two captors, roared and dashed outside following the zebra and the antelope the police saw the two guys run after the animals and started to chase them shouting for their transport license and calling for back up to catch the animals.

Annabeth stared at Naruto with a grin on her face while Percy just stared in awe and with a thousand questions more to the blond. They saw him move towards the open door of the truck and jump down, Annabeth quickly followed him and Percy just stared for a while to the locks. He picked one and saw that it had been cut cleanly in half.

"Come on Seaweed Brain let's find transport to get to L.A. and finish this quest we still have 6 days." He heard Annabeth shout and run to catch up to his friends.

* * *

Percy was tired, sweaty and getting annoyed by the looks they were getting, Naruto decided to carry his massive sword or as he had heard Clarisse refer to as '_Huge ass Kitchen Knife_' and made him wonder what the mortals saw.

They walked for a few hours or so he thought when he turned to see Naruto's wristwatch and saw that only half an hour had gone by and they had wandered up to a dead-end street with one Casino at the end of it.

_'Lotus Hotel and Casino_' it read in big neon letters, a doorman was standing outside and waved them over, they got near carefully.

"Hey you guys look like you need a place to rest for a while, why don't you come in?" the man said with a grin, before Naruto could stop Percy he was already walking up the steps and waving them over, making him sigh and follow.

When they walked in the lobby they were astounded by the way it was built, they saw a water slide going down one side of the lobby while a bungee platform was on the other side, they walked to the front desk and were greeted by a different man.

"Welcome, welcome to the 'Lotus Hotel and Casino' here are your room key, and your guest card which will allow you to get on every ride, and game we have, and also the restaurant, your room is number 4001 and has already been paid for" the man said without missing a beat, and handed them three green credit cards.

Percy stared a bit at the card and looked up to the man in the desk "When does it run out?" he asked, making the man look at him with a questioning look, making Percy elaborate "When does it run out of money?" he repeated his question.

The man stared for a bit and suddenly broke out in laughter "Oh you are making a joke, I like it haha" he said and signaled for a bell hopper to take them to their room "You are funny, enjoy your stay at the Lotus Hotel and Casino" he said while they walked to the elevator.

When they arrived at their room they were left with their jaws in the floor, it was huge, it had a balcony with a skiving range, a hot tub, it had three beds a flat screen TV, and from what they asked the bell hop with satellite connection, they decided to take turns to take a shower and relax, obviously that meant Annabeth threatened them that she would take a shower first and she would introduce her dagger and knives to them if they messed with her while she tried to relax. Percy was shaken a bit from the aura the small blond projected and simply nodded.

After Annabeth had taken her sweet time in the shower and Percy had ran out of skiving targets he saw Naruto enter the bathroom and sighed when he knew he lost his chance, he only hoped that they left him enough hot water for him to relax.

When Percy finally had his turn to relax with a hot shower he came out and saw Naruto shirtless on one bed while Annabeth stared at the TV he saw that the channel was the History Channel.

"Of the hundreds of channels you could pick you chose that one?" Percy asked incredulous, Annabeth shrugged her shoulders and answered him with a simple nod. Percy only shook his head, and addressed the second elephant in the room "Why are you shirtless Naruto… and is that a tattoo in your belly?" he asked, he knew Naruto was older than him, but it was only two years so he thought Naruto was insane for getting a tattoo so young.

Naruto turned to look at Percy and laughed a bit "because it's hot as hell in here, and no it's not a tattoo it's a seal… my mom would kill me if I got a tattoo this early in life, my grandpa would laugh but that is besides the point." He answered when he saw the next question in Percy's eyes he elaborated.

"You know how back from where I'm from we can control an energy called chakra right?" when Percy nodded he continued "Back in my world there are nine chakra entities, also known as the nine Biju, massive chakra entities that became so powerful that they could cause natural disasters with only swinging their tails a bit, it ranges from the One tail to the Nine tails. The night I was born the Kyubi attacked my village, my father fought against it and could barely scratch it, so he did the second best thing… seal it, of course being the strongest of the Biju the only compatible container would be a recently born child with his/her chakra pathways barely developed so the Biju's chakra would align over time with the host chakra, and unfortunately the only baby born that day was me… he sacrificed his life for his village hoping they saw me as a hero and as you know the rest of it I know I don't have to go on detail… right?" Naruto finished his explanation he waited for a reaction but was surprised by what came from Percy's mouth

"So you have a huge ass fox in your gut? That's it? From what Annabeth told me there are worst things, and from the things you have told me some are worse over there… sooo he helps you out or teaches you something?" Percy asked, making Naruto laugh a bit and Annabeth to shake her head.

"Yeah he helps me in battle from time to time, and trains with me, and gives advice… sometimes needed and appreciated other times, he is just a pervert" Naruto said and turn to look towards Annabeth "So what now? Do we sleep and leave in the morning?" he asked

Percy answered for them, "No we enjoy ourselves for a bit and then we leave" he said with a huge grin that was later mimicked by Naruto.

* * *

Naruto roamed the lobby of the hotel thinking what to do, he saw Annabeth walk straight to a Sims' game in 3D and saw Percy jump several times from the bungee and from the water slide, he walked to the food section when he felt a pull to one of the tables, trusting his gut… and second conscious he walked over to the tables.

He felt their auras before he even got a glimpse of them, by the way their aura felt he could tell they were siblings, one female and one male. He got closer and he finally saw them, a small boy of 8 years and a girl of 10 both had pale skin, dark hair and obsidian eyes, he saw the boy was playing with some cards while the girl kept an eye on him while looking a bit annoyed.

Naruto was about to get close to them when a voice spoke to him '_You shouldn't talk to them, they are here for a reason, how do you think Zeus would react if he knew about them?'_ he recognized his grandfather voice and answered him 'Well you know that me and mom could look after them, they are family after all' he heard him chuckle a bit before he got an answer _'Alright smartass your mom will definitely protect the girl but the boy? Will he be allowed or will have to stay in the Hermes cabin?' _the question threw Naruto for a loop but decided to answer his grandfather 'we will cross that bridge when its' time alright? Now if you can give me something so if they get in trouble I can get to them in a second… like maybe my dad's hirashin jutsu? Or something' Naruto said and even though he didn't got a verbal answer he felt his pocket a bit heavier and found out a skull ring and saw the formula his father used but changed a bit so it would respond for Naruto's chakra signature.

Naruto walked to the siblings and cleared his throat "Hey, mind if I sit here for a bit?" he asked and flashed a small smile to the siblings, he saw the girl look at him with a bit of a blush and the boy with a look of awe, when he saw the girl nod he smiled and sat.

"Um, who are you?" the girl asked Naruto who chuckled more and decided to have a bit of fun with the siblings

"You know it's only polite to introduce yourself first before asking for someone else's name" he said making the girl blush in embarrassment.

"I'm Bianca Di Angelo and this is my younger brother Nico, what is yours'?" the now named Bianca said while staring into the mismatched eyes of the blond.

"My name is Naruto my cute little siblings, and I have a gift for you Bianca." Naruto said with a small smile at the shocked looks from the siblings, he brought the ring and grabbed a still stunned Bianca's hand and placed the ring in her right ring finger. "If you guys are in trouble just picture a Greek helmet and I'll be there in a flash, I promise and I never go back on a promise." He said and started to get up.

"Wait! What do you mean by family? We look nothing alike to be related in any form, and what is it with the strange skull ring?" Bianca shouted wanting answers.

Naruto stopped for a second, turned around and leaned down enough to whisper in the girls ear "All will be revealed soon and cleared up, trust me, and remember never take that ring off and if you are ever in need of help just picture a Greek helmet ok?" he said and straightened up to walk away, while waving back.

Nico and Bianca were stunned, they were just hanging out for a bit before they went back to the games so Nico could play for a while before dinner and here comes this guy saying they were siblings and gave her a ring, Nico was excited he truly believed that the blond was actually related and wanted to know more about his sibling. Bianca was also excited but tried to hid it she needed answers and she hope that when they met again he would answer them.

Naruto walked away and started to notice something was wrong and was about to contact Kurama when he bumped into Percy who was dragging an scared Annabeth away from a hotel manager who was holding up cards, they nodded and walked away from the hotel.

When they got out of the hotel, Naruto noticed that the duffle bag that Ares had given them was back on Percy's back, he walked over to a near newspaper stand and saw the date: June twentieth, Naruto's eyes widen along with his friends they spend five days in the fucking hotel and they only had one day to get to L.A. retrieve the master bolt and get back to New York.

Percy thought that they were screwed until he saw Annabeth walk over to a taxi and started to pile everybody in.

"Do you take casino debit cards?" she asked the driver who had a half finished cigar in his mouth.

"Some but same as with credit cards I got to swipe them first" the driver answered and extended his hand, Annabeth gave him the card and when she saw the strange look on the driver urged him to swipe it.

What happened next left everybody staring at the green card. The meter machine started rattling, the lights flashed, and finally an infinity symbol appeared next to the dollar sign.

Both the driver and Percy were stunned by this while Naruto snickered quietly while Annabeth looked on with a smug smile.

"Where to in Los Angeles Your Highness?" the driver asked to Annabeth who just looked over to Percy who remembered that he had to meet his father in Santa Monica.

"To Santa Monica Pier please and drive as fast as you can." Annabeth answered and the driver nodded and sped away.

They hit the highway and the speedometer never dropped from ninety-five.

They had plenty of time to talk when they were in the desert.

"I met my siblings, grandpa asked me to give them something to contact me if they were ever in trouble" Naruto said while Annabeth and Percy stared wide-eyed.

After the news of the children of Hades they turn the conversation to Percy's dream that had plagued him since the start of the quest. Annabeth tried to convince herself that Hades was the one behind it all she was afraid of the other possibility she had discussed with both Naruto and her mother.

After several hours of driving they arrived at Santa Monica Pier, they got of the cab who drove away, and walked to the beach. Percy felt drawn to the water even thou it was polluted, he started to walk in the sea.

"Percy don't do that, don't you know how polluted it is?" but her warning never reached his ears, he had submerged completely making Annabeth sigh and Naruto chuckle.

"You ready to face the Underworld Anny?" Naruto asked, he knew she would be nervous, hell he was nervous the first time he went down there to spend time with his grandfather.

"Yeah, a bit but I know you have my back and Seaweed Brain will help us out" she answered and walked over to where Naruto stood and leaned a bit on him, she smiled when he instinctively hugged her to comfort her, she liked it when he did that.

They waited for about thirty minutes until they saw Percy emerge from the sea, and walked over to them.

"I've got something that might help us escape the underworld if things go south."

* * *

**Alright I know this took alot longer to come out but school has been driving me crazy and well, kinda forgot about this story.**

**Anyways to answer some of the reviews, well you will simply have to wait and see, **

**Also the result of the poll 'Who should be Percy's girlfriend?' ended with Rachel Elizabeth.**

**If you have any suggestions to this story or my other Story 'Change of Plans' PM I'm always open to new ideas. **

**If you want a song to be played here by Naruto in following chapters leave it in the review or PM.**

**Any critcs and or ideas for future chapters or stories are welcomed because they will help me become a better writer.**


	5. Sisters, Underworld, and The End

**CHAPTER 4: Waterbeds and Sisters**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and The Olympians all right belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan respectively. I also don't own any of the lyrics or songs that appear here.**

* * *

"There is nothing like a free gift Percy" Annabeth said to the black haired boy.

Percy simply walked away "They were free, my dad sent them to me" and gestured the two blonds to follow him "We have to plan how to get in the Underworld."

Annabeth sighed and followed her chuckling crush and the Son of Poseidon to the road.

Percy was nervous, he couldn't figure out the streets. He started to think that L.A. was like Ares, no sense whatsoever. Back in New York the streets made sense and if you were smart enough and kept your eyes open nothing bad would happen and you would get safely to your destination.

Night had fallen and Percy saw the wrong kind of crowd come out of back alleys. He knew this type of thugs, he had seen them in Yancy, kids with a lot of money to throw around and wanting to play the bad guy, bullies. He hated this type.

When the thugs started coming out Naruto pulled Annabeth a bit behind him and pulled a kunai out hoping not to use it but expecting stupidity from the thugs.

"Hey" Naruto heard from behind him, and saw that Percy stopped when they shouted. "This is out street, if you want to go through it you have to pay up" they saw 'the Leader' walking towards them and a switch Knife in his hand and a smirk on his face.

Percy pulled out Riptide in hopes of scaring away the thugs, it worked… kind of, the thugs took a step back but then they went back, in his desperation he swung his sword at the leader, and everybody stared at him, saw the blade pass through cleanly and leaving no wounds.

"RUN!" Naruto shouted and pushed both Annabeth and Percy out of the circle and turned in time to parry the thrust of the leaders' knife.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her away from the circle, not knowing where to run he dove into a store not even trying to understand what it sold.

Naruto seeing his friends get away, relaxed his stand and put his kunai away. The enraged leader swung his switchblade trying to stab Naruto who kept on dodging.

"Don't just stand there get him!" the leader shouted to his gang that tried to rush Naruto.

Naruto just laughed and couldn't help but remember how bad this tactic went when the used it against Kakashi.

And just as Kakashi decimated his army of clones, Naruto did with the thugs. The leader was pissing his pants at seeing one guy beat bare-handed his entire gang.

He was about to run away when he heard something that made him piss his pants.

"You should never let your enemy get behind you" he turned his head and saw the blond guy crouching and a hand-sign near his ass. The last thing he heard before his head collided with the trashcan in the alley was _**"**_**Konohagakure**_** Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi" **_

Naruto got up and saw the moaning bodies of the thugs, he chuckled a bit at the memories of his genin exam.

He left to go look for his friends before they got in more trouble. He found them in a store, when he walked in he saw Annabeth strapped to one of the many waterbeds. Percy standing next to a giant of a man looking over another bed, and in the last two beds he saw someone that made his eyes go wide.

"Ino-chan is that you?" he asked when he saw the other blond. He got his answer by ways of a colorful greeting.

"About fucking time you got here you damn Whiskers! What took you so fucking much huh?" Ino shouted while struggling against her binds and failing at it, he saw the same was for his other sister and his crush.

He was about to answer when he heard '_**Ergo'**_ and saw Percy standing over the salesman.

"Uh… Percy who is the guy and why are you holding a huge-ass axe over his legs mate?" he asked and his answer came from the other hunter.

"That is Procrustes you gods damn idiot! Cut his head so we can get the fuck out of here!"

Percy blinked at the two other girls in the store and just nodded dumbly, picked the axe and swung down to the screaming giant that kept offering him deals on the waterbeds.

He turned around when he heard ropes snapping and walked to his friend.

Annabeth got off the bed a bit shakily and tried to walk but stumbled a bit and was about to fall when a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She blushed when she saw that it was Naruto but said nothing and snuggled a bit.

"Ok Whiskers stop cuddling with your girlfriend and explain what took you so long to get here" Ino said with a smirk seeing the blushes the two blonds sported and made her and her sister Phoebe laugh when they started to splutter that they weren't boy/girlfriend.

"I was beating up some thugs that got in our way and weren't scared when Percy swung his sword at the leader." Naruto started to explain to his sisters and friends what he did.

"Can somebody explain to me who they are and what is their relationship to Naruto?" Percy asked before anybody could say something else.

"Percy those are the Hunters of Artemis, Narutos' sisters, well two of them anyways." Annabeth answered making Percy go wide eye.

"The blond one is one of the girls that also has stygian iron that is Ino, she is an interrogator, and the brunette is Phoebe a trap mistress" Naruto said while pointing out each girl.

"Wait she is from your world?" Percy asked, staring incredulous at the blond hunter that gave a rather menacing aura.

"Yeah, and she has been training the same amount of time as me, and she is already one hell of an interrogator if I remember well" Naruto answered while hugging Ino with one arm.

"Is this him? The One?" Phoebe asked while nudging her head towards Percy.

"Yeah he could be… or Thalia could be freed from her prison." Annabeth answered to one of the few hunters that wanted Thalia to join them before it was too late, but didn't despised men like some of the older hunters.

"Well Whiskers you still have the luck that made your grandfather famous back in the casinos in the Elemental Nations" Ino said while laughing "First your very own prophecy thanks to the geezer toad and now you find him!" she kept on laughing while Phoebe chuckled.

"Yeah anyways we have to get going, we still have to reach the Underworld and talk to my grandfather, and we'll talk later" Naruto said while hugging both hunters and started to walk out of the store, while dragging a gapping Percy and a smiling Annabeth.

"We'll talk later Anna! There are some issues we need to clear up" Ino shouted and emphasized the _'we_' by pointing at herself and Phoebe, and smirked when she saw the blush the younger blond sported while she ran out of the shop to catch up to her friend and crush.

* * *

The trio of heroes kept on walking down the streets tired and nervous they were on their way to the Underworld to get the Master Bolt back from Hades, they knew where the entrance was and they had a plan to get by Cerberus, all thanks to the Son of Poseidon who tried to be a good leader and came up with it to save his friends.

Annabeth was fidgeting a bit and turning her head everywhere she heard a sound, she was a bit skeptical about the plan but since she neither knew that well about Cerberus and Naruto denied the same they were going with Percy's plan.

They arrived at what looked like a record studio with a sign above the glass door. '_DOA Record Studio' _and in the door a smaller sign _'No Solicitors, No Loitering, No Living' _Annabeth and Percy swallowed a bit of saliva and breathed a bit trying to compose their nerves, Naruto chuckled a bit at this and pushed the doors open before either changed their mind and tried to back away.

They saw a bunch of people in the lobby or that is what would have looked from the outside, but Percy saw through the mist quickly and saw that they were shades, some moaning others just wandering aimlessly around, he followed his blond friend to the front desk that had a person behind it.

Percy came forward and tried to read what the tag said. "Your name is Chiron?" he asked after squinting a bit, when he spoke he got the attention of the man who turned to him and his friends with an annoyed look.

"Are you blind or are you simply stupid it says Charon not Chiron say it with me CARE-ON" the man said while pointing at his tag making both Annabeth and Percy squint and get near it to read it.

"I hate when they confuse me with the Old Centaur do I look like a Half-Man Half-Horse to you kid?" after he got a small _'No sir' _he took a breath and turned to address the youngsters.

"Now what do you want?" he asked while going over their faces.

"We want to go to the Underworld?" Percy answered… well answered and asked at the same time, making Charon nod and pull a piece of paper and a pen.

"Ok how did you die?" He asked and prepared the pen.

"Drowned in the tub?" Annabeth answered trying to stick to the plan.

"Both of you?" he asked while raising an eyebrow he started to imagine what the two youngsters were doing but dismissed the idea pretty quick.

"It was a big bath tub and we fell asleep and never noticed when we drowned…" Percy tried to bullshit his way like he saw Naruto do back in the Arch before finding that they would be fighting at the top.

"Alright then, well do you have money to pay?" at the incredulous looks he elaborated "Normally when one dies we make the passage charge to their phone receipt or their credit cards but with kids and teenagers is a bit more difficult, they either keep on screaming that they can't be death or that is a mistake but I'm getting sidetracked so how do you plan on paying?"

Percy pulled the sack with the golden coins he had been collecting since they first confronted Medusa back in New Jersey, and took out several coins putting them in front of Charon who looked wide eye.

"Real golden drachmas… how… hey wait a minute you two aren't dead, and you must be dyslexic since you had trouble reading my name and confused me with him, turn around young demigods and don't come back I will take this coins and forget I ever saw you two." Charon said with realization in his voice and started to reach for the coins when he heard a voice that made him pale a bit.

"Charon what did I told you about getting greedy with the money, I know that Italian suits are expensive but that is why the wait is better trust me." Naruto said with a smirk towards Charon who grumbled and put his hand down and away from the coins.

"Lord Naruto what can I do for you today, I thought you were back in that Heroes camp training." Charon said while bowing his head down to the grandson of his boss. And one of the few that would talk to him from time to time.

"I am but we were sent on a quest this two here are my companions and we need to go see my grandfather, think we can hitch a ride?" Naruto said and pulled a small sack that made Charon smirk a bit at the sound, he knew that sound and he loved it.

"Hmm well I think we have a few seats left… alright let's go" Charon said after he checked a list and went to the elevator with the trio of Demigod trailing behind.

After getting in the elevator, and Charon having to push back several spirits and threatening them if they changed his radio station they started to descend Annabeth grabbed Naruto's hand on instinct when she felt they started to move forwards and she turned down to see a river.

Annabeth gasped when she saw the River Styx. "The River Styx, it's so… so…" she tried to finish her sentence when Charon finished it for her.

"Polluted? Yeah for centuries you humans have crossed this river leaving behind dreams and hopes that never came true making it this polluted." He said and turned to let Annabeth and Percy see his eyes, Percy felt that by simply staring his soul was falling down an empty void.

They heard a guitar being strummed and turned to see Naruto strumming his guitar. He took a deep breath and started to play.

**(PLAY: Dragula by Rob Zombie) **

**Dead I am the one, exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn, conquering the worm**

**Dig through the ditches  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!**

**Dig through the ditches  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!**

**Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
Weak and what you need, nowhere as you bleed  
Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr**

**Dig through the ditches  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!**

**Dig through the ditches  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!**

**Do it baby, do it baby  
Do it baby, do it baby  
Burn like an animal**

**Dead I am the life, dig into the skin  
Knuckle crack the bone, twenty one to win  
Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
Devil on your back, I can never die**

**Dig through the ditches  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!**

**Dig through the ditches  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!**

**Do it baby, do it baby  
Do it baby, do it baby  
Burn like an animal**

**Dig through the ditches  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!**

**Dig through the ditches  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!**

**Dig through the ditches  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!**

At the end of the song Charon was smirking while Annabeth just face palmed when her crush chose that moment to play that kind of song, while Percy was shaking he swore that every chorus a ghost was singing along with Naruto

They heard a growl in the distance and Percy shivered, he heard Charon say '_Ol' three faces is hungry unfortunately for you, he loves Demigod flesh.' _And that made him twice as nervous as he was before he hoped that the plan he devised worked.

Before Percy knew it they had hit shore and the spirits got off the boat followed by Naruto who held Annabeth's hand in his, he followed them and got off the boat.

Naruto turned and grinned at Charon with a pouch full of coins and tossed it to him, "Thanks again Charon, there is enough there for you to buy at least two suits, the second one is on me." He said and walked away towards the lines of the dead.

Percy saw one spirit be brutalized by the guards and when he saw the face of the spirit he recognized as the preacher that went to his school once to do something he never paid attention, he heard he had died when he crashed his '_Lambo of the Lord_' when the authorities found out all the money he had gathered for donations were spent on a mansion and several other expensive things.

"What will happen to him?" Percy asked Naruto while pointing at the preacher that was dragged to another booth.

"My Grandfather will decide a special punishment for all eternity" he answered and saw that Percy was about to ask another question.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't believe in this pantheon he will see his version of hell but will be punished by Alecto." He answered the question without glancing towards Percy.

They heard another growl and turned to see a three headed dog, and the fastest lane going right under him. Percy took that as his signal and reached to his bag where he pulled a stick and waved it in front of the dog.

"Why is it that we can see him more now?" He asked, and his only answer was _'because he is about to attack and you are about to die if you don't do something Seaweed-Brain' _and sweat dropped.

Naruto stood back chuckling and shaking his head at Percy's attempt to get Cerberus attention with a stick, and when he saw Percy throw the stick towards the river he laughed.

Annabeth was thinking what had gone through Percy's mind when he thought this plan would work, she face-palmed again when he threw the stick thinking that would make the huge-ass dog follow it.

"Umm guys… my plan failed, badly another idea" Percy asked while backing away from the dog with fear evident in his voice.

Naruto chuckled yet again and whistled. "Heel Cerberus! Down Boy!" and just like that the dog turned his three heads to the blond and gave what equaled of a happy greeting. Naruto got closer to him and gave him another command "Move boy we have to see Grandpa, I will leave some clones to play with you aight?"

And with those simple words Cerberus nodded his three heads as best as he could and moved aside, Naruto turned to his friends and told them to go ahead while he created several clones.

* * *

They started to walk through the lines when half of the plan went to shit when the alarms were triggered by the celestial bronze that Annabeth and Percy were carrying making Naruto shout for them to run and lead them to the fields of Asphodel.

After a few minutes running and seeing that the security wouldn't catch them they slowed down a bit. "Well that was… interesting ne?" Naruto said while panting a bit, all the answer he got was a glare from Annabeth and a yelp from Percy who was having troubles controlling his shoes that seemed to want to fly away and dragging both Percy and the duffle bag that Ares had given to them.

"Percy stop fooling around with those shoes!" Annabeth shouted when she saw Percy start moving away from them, they could hear Percy shouting _'Maia! MAIA! Gods Damn it Stop already!'_ they ran after him, all the way into a cave, where Percy was able to get a hold of a stalactite and one of his shoes got loose enough that he was able to kick it away just in time before he was drag of the chasm.

"Quick Percy kick your other shoe off!" Naruto shouted while he near him and helped him get up, while Percy got his feet out of the magic shoe and Naruto kicked it to the chasm, he grabbed Percy's shoulder and lead him to the entrance where Annabeth was waiting for them.

When again everything went to shit when Percy and Naruto felt something trying to grab them from the bottom of the chasm, Naruto reacted and chucked Percy to the entrance of the cave where Annabeth grabbed him and they got a hold of another stalactite while he stuck to the ground with chakra and made his way towards them.

When Naruto was able to reach them they made a break for it and ran out of the cave.

"What the hell was that?! Another of your grandpa's pet?!" Percy shouted when they made it back to the fields.

"No… something worse, far worse than any monster and even far older and stronger Percy, that was the entrance to Tartarus." Naruto said with a somber look. "Come on my grandpa's castle is near we will have to go through Persephone's garden so be mindful and don't even touch anything aight?" he said and without another word made his way to the garden they could see in the distance.

* * *

After walking through the garden and Naruto stopping Percy more than once of trying to grab and examine one of the fruits they made it to the castle.

Percy whistled at the huge-ass door and they drawings it had on it while Annabeth was astounded by the craftsmanship. Naruto chuckled at their reactions and just pushed it to walk towards the throne they could see at the end of the hall.

"So you have finally arrived Hm?" they heard someone say when they had walked half of the room, "Did you stopped by his house to say hi or something?" Percy and Annabeth turned around trying to find where the voice was coming.

Naruto just chuckled at his grandfathers antics he stepped forward and said "No but _Someone _tried to suck us in to his house, I was able to stop it but I think we have been tricked" he finished making both Annabeth and Percy to turn around and watch as Hades figure appeared sited on his throne.

Percy decided it was his turn to act and stepped forward and addressed Hades.

"Lord Hades, Uncle please I come to you with two propositions." He said making Hades turn his gaze towards him and narrowing his eyes.

"What are these demands Son of Poseidon, are you here to blackmail me in name of your father so that I support him in the war he caused by stealing the Master Bolt!" Hades roared making the room tremble a bit.

Annabeth leaned a bit on Naruto who wrapped his arm around her to try and comfort her. She snuggled a bit into his warm embrace.

"No that's not it, give back the Master Bolt to me, let me take it back to Olympus, and let me have my mother back." Percy replied getting a bit angry at how his father was being accused of something he never did.

Hades was getting angrier and angrier the more Percy talked about how he should give back the bolt and let his mother go.

He summoned a golden orb to his hand, and let it drop. When it touched the ground it exploded in a shower of light.

When the light faded Percy's eyes widened at the sight. His mother, frozen at the time the Minotaur crushed her throat.

"You want her don't you?" Percy heard Hades say, he couldn't speak he was so close, his mom was but an arms length away from him, he could grab her and make a break for it, hoping that Naruto and Annabeth were behind him

"Give me back my Helm, and I will let her go." Hades said while resting on his throne.

"Wow wait! What do you mean by '_Give me back my Helm_' was it stolen too?" Naruto asked out of the blue drawing attention to himself.

"You could have told me, or mom, you know we would have helped you find it, I understand you don't trust the other Olympians but you can trust Mom and me." He finished with a sad look.

"I didn't want to burden your mom with this Naruto, she was already busy trying to find the damn Master Bolt, when it is finally here." Hades said while glancing towards Percy, more importantly to the duffle bag.

"Percy… give me the duffle bag right now." Naruto said and started walking towards Percy who took the bag from his shoulder like it was on fire.

When Naruto reached it and opened it he gasped and showed its contents to the rest of the occupants. The master Bolt was in the duffle bag, the duffle bag that Ares had given them.

"Percy, prepare the pearls, Annabeth take the duffle bag do not I repeat do NOT let go of it for an instant, Grandpa, get Alecto and her sister to Santa Monica right know, I will get the helm back." Naruto said while he tried to come up with both an explanation to why Ares acted the way he did, and a battle plan.

Percy pulled the pearls from his pocket and gave one to Annabeth and the other to Naruto, he turned towards the throne when he heard the flapping of wings, and turned to see Mrs. Dodds. He avoided her look till he heard she had flown away.

"I hope you return her grandpa, he is getting back your helm, well at least he is helping." Naruto said and pointed towards Percy's mom.

Hades just nodded and waved him away, they broke the pearls and saw how they were inside bubbles, and rising quite fast towards the cavernous ceiling.

* * *

"Well, the good news is that we made it out of the Underworld thanks to Poseidon's gift… the bad part is that WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING OCEAN!" Annabeth said while clinging to Naruto, enough to stay close to him but not drown him and in the process her. The fact that she could feel the muscles under his wet shirt was just a bonus.

"Easy Anny, we are close to the Santa Monica beach, and a police boat is coming this way." Naruto said with a reassuring smile, trying to not show his blush by holding Annabeth against his body.

When the Police finally dropped them by the beach and left grumbling about multiple distress calls and stupid kids trying to swim with all their clothes one Naruto unsealed Kubikiri and walked towards the hulking form they could see by the road.

"So… you tried to start a war?" Naruto said casually like he was talking about the weather.

Ares just smirked while twirling a Ski cap on one of his fingers.

"Family war… the best kind of war that can happen kid." Ares said with a smirk. "It was all perfectly planned, you guys go down to the underworld, and you get a present, the Master Bolt right in your lap. While Poseidon and Zeus are fighting Ol' Corpse Breath is looking for this little nifty thing." He said and tossed the ski cap, when he caught it again they saw the same logo Naruto carried on some of his shirts.

"Unfortunately you went and screwed it up, by getting out alive." He finished and pulled a bat from his back.

Percy exploded with rage, it was all Ares fault. He started shouting at the War God, making them start arguing, when Ares said that he wasn't being controlled by dreams, Percy smirked and said that he never mentioned the dreams.

Ares fumed and decided to end it all. "Ok enough of this, now I will have to kill you three, nothing personal, just business." And summoned a huge boar made out of sand. Said boar charged towards Percy that was close by the sea and when he dodge its charge he drowned it.

Percy brandished his sword towards Ares in challenge, making the god chuckle and transform his bat to a double-edge, double-bladed sword. "Old Style it is then Punk." And Percy charged recklessly.

"Keep an eye on Percy, I will go get the Helm back." Naruto said and before Annabeth could answer him he wrapped himself in darkness and walked towards the bike.

He was so focused on the helm that he never sensed the flying body that crashed in to him.

Naruto looked up and saw Percy, knocked out and cut pretty bad. He turned his sights towards Ares and saw the god in a bit better shape that his friend but enough to make a difference.

"Enough of this. Ares I challenge you to a duel. The winner takes both the Helm of Darkness and the Master Bolt." Naruto shouted towards Ares.

Annabeth widen her eyes at the words her crush was saying, was he insane, probably, would he be ok. She wasn't so sure, she just hoped that Kurama would help with any serious wounds.

"Hn so you did learn something from both your mom and grandpa, I, Ares God of War accept the terms of your challenge." Ares said while brandishing his sword and getting into a quick stance where he could both defend with ease and attack faster.

Naruto grabbed Kubikiri handle and brought it forth, the Stygian Iron shinning with malice.

"Let's Dance" was the only thing Naruto said before disappearing in a blur of speed.

Annabeth tried to follow his movements but she was unable, she decided to get Percy out of the line of fire and dragged him towards the pier she was standing, and lowered him to the water a bit.

Ares was focusing all his senses to find the blond demigod, he had sparred with him several times, and he was impressed by the progress and the forms the kid could pull off.

He raised his sword to stop a vertical swing, and smirked when he saw the determined look Naruto had, in that moment he swore on the Styx even if he lost to the blond he wouldn't curse him, he rather liked the way he fought. But he would still curse that damn Sea Spawn, not even challenging him to make it official. Disrespectful brats the lot.

Naruto brought his sword back and tried to bisect Ares by the waist, again his attack was parried by the more experienced god. He jumped back to catch some breath and think of another plan.

That plan was tossed to the trash when Ares decided to go on the offensive, with a thrust, the same thrust Clarisse always started her spear attacks. He deflected the tip and tried to do an upwards slash.

Successful attack… yet only cloth was cut from said counter.

Ares jumped back to examine the cut, he smirked at his shirt, a clean cut, would had cut through a mortal or any monster, but against a experienced warrior a simple step back and just his shirt was damaged.

"Congratulations, you finally damaged my clothes… in our other spars you barely ever came close to do something like that." Ares said with a smirk.

Naruto just smirked back and set himself in another stance.

They surged forwards with as much speed as they could muster, both with a cross-swing trying to cut from the shoulder to the hip. They passed by the other, and stood facing opposite from their opponent.

Annabeth, Percy, The Furies and the gods at Olympus that summoned an I.M. when they heard the challenge, and decided to let both the camp and the hunters, stared with wide eyes and baited breath.

Ares chuckled lowly, the kid was good, damn good. He turned slowly and let his chest exposed, a giant cut going from his right hip to his left shoulder was visible, dripping a bit of golden Ichor. He started laughing louder.

Naruto was panting the only thing that kept him going was Kurama and the adrenaline he had coursing through his veins, it took a lot of chakra to attack Ares. He turned and same with Ares his shirt was shredded by the fight and his chest was exposed, he had a deep cut from the left hip to his right shoulder. He saw Ares had a matching wound, and that he was laughing loudly.

"You finally did it kid… you finally cut me with your own power, impressive." Ares said and felt the cut heal slowly. "I concede defeat." He said and suddenly he stopped in his tracks, fell to his knees, while a dark mist swirled from his mouth out and dispersed in the wind.

Naruto and Kurama could feel the negative emotions the mist contained. Before he could do anything he fell to his knees to and saw Annabeth and Percy rush to his side.

"You did good Naruto, but you Percy Jackson… I curse you, when you need it the most your sword will fail you, and you will remember me, pray that Naruto is by your side to save your hide." Ares said at first with a laugh and when his eyes landed on Percy they turned to stone. After his curse was said he started glowing and disappeared in a flash.

After they gave the helm to Alecto who flew away after giving a warning to Percy to become a true hero or she would haunt him for all the afterlife, they saw that they had to get the Bolt to New York by that evening… Percy was a rather good actor using pity and saying that his step father Gabe Ugliano would reward any that helped them to get to New York by that time.

Naruto and Annabeth sat by either side of Percy to keep him relaxed. Every turbulence made the kid shiver.

After several hours of flight they finally landed, Naruto made some clones that looked like Percy and sent them to distract the media that was waiting for them at the airport.

When they finally made it outside Naruto created another clone, and told Annabeth to take a cab to camp, she wanted to protest but a look from Naruto made her calm down, he got close to her ear and whispered '_I have to go an deliver a report of what happened Anny, don't worry I will meet you at the foot of the tree… at our place.' _Making Annabeth blush and nod, wishing them luck.

Percy and Naruto hopped in a different cab and drove towards the Empire State.

* * *

They arrived and walked towards the front desk.

"We would like to see Zeus… we have something that belongs to him." Naruto said while bringing forth the duffle bag and opening it enough to let the Master Bolt be visible.

The guard pale considerable and gave them the access key and told them to make sure that they were the only ones in the elevator.

When they made it to the elevator and made sure that there was no one else in it Naruto put the key in and pressed the button that had the number 300.

Percy was in awe, after a stressing elevator ride with horrible music, they finally made it to the top.

When he stepped out of the elevator with Naruto his breath hitched, it was a beautiful sight, nymphs and minor gods, the muses, satyrs selling things. It was beautiful.

He followed Naruto to the biggest building in sight, while they walked by several minor gods and nymphs pointed at them, the satyrs and more nymphs walked up to Naruto to greet him, and he did the same always with a smile.

They finally made it to the Throne Room, after Naruto made a pit stop with the muses to talk a bit to them before their concert. When they made it in Percy almost fell, the room made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet.

At the end of the throne room to beings were seated at their own unique thrones, one was made of Marble and looked regal, while the other one looked like a deep-sea fishing chair.

They walked towards them, Naruto bowed to the two gods, first the one in the Marble throne and then to the one in the deep-sea fishing chair.

Percy felt drawn to the god that had a Hawaiian shirt and smile wrinkles. He recognized the black hair and sea-green eyes… the same eyes and hair he saw every morning in the mirror. "Father" he said while bowing to him.

"Shouldn't you address the Lord of the House first boy?" he heard from his right.

"Peace brother, he defers to his father first." The one infront of him said.

Percy got up and bowed to the now identified Zeus.

They asked him what happened and if he thought that Ares was to blame for the thefts.

"I can answer the second part gramps." Naruto said while putting a hand on Percy's shoulder letting him know that he had his back.

"Well then, answer me kid." Zeus said while grumbling about disrespectful brats.

"I think he was being controlled… by _him._" Naruto said and got narrowed eyes for his trouble.

Poseidon and Zeus discussed in ancient Greek making Percy confused and Naruto to stop listening to the discussion.

After a few minutes Zeus left to purify his Master Bolt and Percy left to talk to his father, leaving Naruto to wander around for a bit.

* * *

A few minutes later of playing with the Muses, he saw Percy storm out of the Throne Room and towards the elevator, he rushed after him.

"So where to now?" Naruto asked while they rode the elevator down.

"We go to my apartment, my dad told me that my mom was finally home, that Hades made true to his word." Percy said and hopped into a cab followed by Naruto.

After a teary reunion with his mom, Percy and Naruto made their way towards camp.

They arrived to see Annabeth sitting at the base of the tree, along with Chiron and Grover. Naruto and Percy made their way towards them, when Annabeth spotted them she rushed to meet them.

When she was close to Naruto she launched herself to him, making Naruto stumble a bit to catch her, and embrace her.

Chiron and Grover chuckled at the sight while they trotted towards Percy. When they passed the border, they were greeted by cheers from the campers.

"Naruto!" was heard over the crowd, making everybody shut up, they saw Clarisse walk forwards to her best friend.

"The Ares Cabin would like to thank you for what you did for our father." Clarisse said and shook Naruto's hand.

"It was nothing, and I was finally able to cut him." Naruto said with a smirk and laughed at the cheers from the Ares Cabin.

"What concerns about you Jackson… we still don't like you." Clarisse said with a glare, making Percy back off a bit. He knew they would be pissed for a while, but Naruto assured him that by next summer they would forget about it.

"Congratulations to our first hero's to come back from a quest in three years" Chiron said making the rest of the camp cheer.

Their respective cabins hoisted them up and walked them towards the amphitheater where they would burn their shrouds. Percy was carried by the Hermes cabin while the Apollo cabin carried Naruto, in name of both Artemis and Apollo.

Annabeth's shroud was a beautiful silver with an owl emblazoned on it, and when Percy commented that it would be a shame that she wouldn't be able to burn with it he got a punch to the shoulder and a laugh for his troubles.

Percy's shroud was made by the Ares Cabin, it was a simply red cloth with smiley faces with crosses by eyes and the word _'LOSER'_ on it, Percy had a great time burning it.

Naruto's shroud was brought by Hermes himself saying that the Hunters had made it when they heard of his quest by Artemis. It was a onyx black color, with the symbols of both Artemis and Hades in silver and he saw the Konoha symbol he had in his hitai-iate. He saw the craftsmanship of Phoebe and Ino's design. He loved it and burned it with proud.

After a few hours of celebrating Naruto was pushed to the stage along with his cousins from the Apollo cabin. He saw the way the campers looked at him and he smiled and unsealed his guitar.

"Alright this is for those that have gone on a quest." Naruto said, and turned to tell his cousins which song.

**(PLAY: Hero by Skillet)**

_**I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)**_

_**I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate**_

_**It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live**_

_**[Chorus]  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)**_

_**I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)**_

_**I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today**_

_**It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time**_

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)**_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me**_

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)**_

_**A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive**_

_**I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero**_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

When they finished the rest of the campers cheered for another one.

**(PLAY: Cosmic Castaway by Electrasy) **

_**Lose my head to the chemical freeway**__**  
**__**Comin' up on overload**__**  
**__**In a mystic new dimension**__**  
**__**Purify and sanctify me**__**  
**__**What, so I'm in no end game**__**  
**__**Move my piece right off the board**__**  
**__**Losing sure is easy so I am no more**_

_**But I'm not broken, in my dream I win**__**  
**__**In here I'm nothing, a Cosmic Castaway**_

_**In my head I'm a chemical dreamer**__**  
**__**Speed up to burn out mode**__**  
**__**Comin' up in the 5th dimension**__**  
**__**Beautify don't crucify me, yeah**__**  
**__**So I need no mind game poisoning my lonely soul**__**  
**__**Losing sure is easy so I am no more**_

_**But I'm not broken, in my dream I win**__**  
**__**And I take over, coz I'm no loser**__**  
**__**And I'm in and you're not, bad dreams don't stop**__**  
**__**But I'm all screwed up, a Cosmic Castaway**__**  
**__**a Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway**_

_**And I want but have not**__**  
**__**Bad dreams, lust thoughts**__**  
**__**In here with no pain, you hurt me again**__**  
**__**And I want but have none**__**  
**__**I should beat the alien**__**  
**__**But here I'm no one, a Cosmic Castaway**__**  
**__**a Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway**__**  
**__**a Cosmic Castaway**_

They finished the songs, and thanked them. They left the stage to let the rest of the Apollo cabin play.

* * *

Naruto walked through the campers till he saw the grey eyes of Annabeth talking to some of her siblings about the quest.

"Mind if I steal your sister for a while?" Naruto said while grabbing Annabeth's hand.

He walked to the center of the amphitheater and started to slow dance, Annabeth was blushing like a tomato, but had a huge smile on her face. She was dancing with her crush.

She knew that the next morning both her cabin and the Aphrodite cabin would hound her for details.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked trying to hide his blush from Annabeth.

"Perfect now that we are back. And that you are completely healed. I hope that next summer is as great and interesting as this one." Annabeth answered and put her head on his chest. She could feel both the lighting scar he got from his friend back home, and the scar that Ares had left him.

"You still plan on trying to give them a shot don't you?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

Annabeth just nodded and kept her head down. She felt a finger under her chin and turned to see Naruto's Onyx and Silver eyes. Gods how she loved to see those eyes.

"You are doing the right thing, and if you are not feeling that well, just I.M. and I will be there in a flash." Naruto said and smiled. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Naruto was dragged to the stage for one final song.

He dragged Lee and Michael Yew another of his cousins to the stage and unsealed his acoustic guitar making Lee get his and Michael get near one of the mics.

**(PLAY: This is How We Roll by Florida Georgia Line and Luke Bryan)**

_**The mix tape's got a little Hank, little Drake  
A little something bumping, thump, thumping on the wheel ride  
The mix in our drink's a little stronger than you think  
So get a grip, take a sip of that feel right  
The truck's jacked up, flat bills flipped back  
Yeah you can find us where the party's at**_

_**This is how we roll  
We hanging round singing out everything on the radio  
We light it up with our hands up  
This is how we roll  
And this is how we do  
We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon baby  
This is how we roll**_

_**Yeah baby this is how we roll  
We rollin' into town  
With nothing else to do we take another lap around  
Yeah holla at your boy if you need a ride  
If you roll with me yeah you know we rollin' high  
Up on and thirty seven needles, windows tinted hard to see though  
How fresh my baby is in the shotgun seat oh  
Them kisses are for me though, automatic like a free throw  
This life I live it might not be for you but it's for me though  
Let's roll!**_

_**This is how we roll  
We hanging round singing out everything on the radio  
We light it up with our hands up  
This is how we roll  
And this is how we do  
When the world turns ugly I just turn and look at you baby  
This is how we roll**_

_**Yeah we're proud to be young  
We stick to our guns  
We love who we love and we wanna have fun  
Yeah we cuss on them Mondays  
And pray on them Sundays  
Pass is around and we dream about one day**_

_**This is how we roll  
We hanging round singing out everything on the radio  
We light it up with our hands up  
This is how we roll  
And this is how we ride  
We slingin' up the mud, cuttin' through the countryside baby  
This is how we roll**_

_**Yeah this is how we roll  
This is how we roll  
Yeah this is how we roll  
This is how we do  
We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon baby  
This is how we roll  
Yeah this is how we roll**_

The camp cheered, and they grumbled when Mr. D told them to go to bed.

* * *

The last month of camp came and went so fast for Percy and Naruto that they were surprised by the notes left by their bed one morning asking if they would stay and if so to let Mr. D or Chiron know before the cleaning Harpies ate them.

Naruto was at the Big House playing with Chiron and Mr. D a game of Pinochle and Annabeth was talking to them.

Percy went to the woods with Luke, Naruto's suspicions grew over the last month with Luke distancing himself from the rest of the camp and his siblings. So Naruto had a clone trailing after them.

After winning another hand and Mr. D cursing about his luck he felt his clone dispel with the memories of the talk Luke had with Percy, the confession of siding with Kronos, and leaving after he poisoned Percy with a Pit Scorpion, he saw his clone break the line of the woods and rushing towards them.

"Chiron prepare the antidote for Pit Scorpion venom… Luke has betrayed us for Kronos." Naruto said with a grim face.

Chiron just nodded while Mr. D left to Olympus to inform of their discovery, while Annabeth clung to Naruto's shirt crying and trying to come to terms with Luke's treachery.

"Anny… relax, we will hunt him down and bring him in to question his motives." Naruto tried to comfort her.

"I knew something was wrong since his quest three years ago… I tried to talk to him and see what was wrong but he shut me out… and then you came, and you made me smile again… and after a few times of talking to him you warned me about this… I didn't want to believe you… I'm sorry Whiskers." Annabeth cried in his shirt, Naruto just rubbed her back and made soothing sounds… he knew about that.

"Come Percy must be awake now, and your father will be here soon." Naruto hugged her to his chest and got up and walked towards the infirmary with Annabeth drying her tears and calming down, letting her analytic mind take over.

After Percy woke and told them in detail what happened between him and Luke Naruto walked Annabeth towards Thalia's tree.

"Remember I.M. me if you want me to come pick you up ok?" Naruto said while grabbing Annabeth's hand and her luggage in the other.

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Come meet them, my dad wants to meet you." Annabeth said with a grin and dragging Naruto towards where her dad and stepmother were waiting with two younger sons.

"Dad, this is Naruto… Naruto meet my dad." Annabeth said with a grin at Naruto's nervousness.

"A pleasure sir." Naruto said while shaking Annabeth's dad's hand and swallowing a bit of saliva.

Annabeth's dad smiled and introduced the rest of Annabeth's stepfamily to Naruto. After the pleasantries he asked who were Naruto's parents.

"My dad was Minato Namikaze, my mom is Artemis." Naruto said with a grin at the gob smacked faces of the Chase family.

"Well we have to go to avoid traffic Whiskers, take care and say hi to your mom and your sisters for me ok?" Annabeth asked while hugging Naruto, when they separated and they started to load on the car Annabeth turned around and gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek making the blond hunter blush and wave with a hand while the other was holding his cheek with a goofy smile.

* * *

Naruto was walking in the woods near Colorado. He was finally going back to his mom's camp.

When he arrived he saw all the hunters pitching tents around a fire, while others were feeding the wolfs and falcons.

He walked to the largest tent in the center of the camp.

"I'm Home mom." He said to the auburn haired girl that was sitting around a table talking to her lieutenants.

"Welcome home honey. How is your new scar holding up."

* * *

**Well... I finally finished this chapter and the first book. I want to thank to 'Have a Little Faith' for her/his suggestion of Cosmic Castaway, to 'Tom Darksider' for his suggestion of Dragula.**

**I know you will hate me for taking forever to get this chapter down... I am trully sorry. But I will try to get started on the next chapter soon.**

**Again if you have any critics or suggestions or questions don't be afraid to leave a review or a PM I answer both, and I would apreciate if you gave my other stories a shot, hopefully they are to your liking.**

**If you feel the fight with Ares was lame... well you might be right this would be my first fight I write... I really don't know if I blew it with it but if you guys have any suggestions for future fights and all that please send them to me.**

**Thanks for the support you guys have shown me. I really apreciate it **


End file.
